Una experiencia dura de tratar
by wholock87
Summary: Ash ah regresado a Kanto después de haber viajado por todo Kalos y junto con él vinieron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Después de su largo viaje por Kalos, lo único que quiere hacer Ash es descansar pero no sabe todas las cosas que le esperan. AshXharem
1. Chapter 1

UN LINDO REENCUENTRO

"Hogar, dulce hogar" dijo un entrenador de cabello alborotado que tenía un pikachu reposando en su hombro. Ese era Ash Ketchum que acababa de llegar de la región de Kalos a lado de sus amigos: Clemont, Bonnie, y Serena. Ash estaba muy feliz, él estaba en la entrada de pueblo Paleta y ya podía ver su casa desde la colina en la que se encontraba

Clemont: vaya, pueblo Paleta tiene un cierto encanto al igual que pueblo Vaniville

Serena: tienes razón, me recuerda a casa

Bonnie: ¡que lindo!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Bonnie que se dirigía a acariciar a un rattata salvaje, dedenne salió del bolso y se puso a jugar con el pequeño roedor. Bonnie empezó a abrazarlo y a jugar con el

Bonnie: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡hermano, hermano! ¡¿me lo puedo quedar?!

El rattata estaba asfixiándose pues Bonnie la estaba abrazando muy fuerte, este mordió a Bonnie en el brazo y se fue corriendo del lugar asustado

Clemont: al parecer, no le caimas muy bien que digamos

Bonnie: (haciendo puchero) no es justo

Todos se empezaron a reír por la curiosa situación en la que Bonnie se encontraba. Luego de eso, todos entraron en el pueblo, Serena estaba pensando en todas las formas en cómo es que le diría a Ash sobre la forma en que ella se siente, y también en una forma para que ella no sea rechazada

Bonnie: ¿en qué piensas Serena?

Serena: en nada, este… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa Ash?

Ash: falta poco, en unos minutos llegaremos… espero llegar pronto, ya no aguanto para poder comer la comida de mamá

El grupo siguió conversando por unos minutos más, y en eso, todos llegaron a la casa de Ash. Ash saco una llave para intentar abrir la puerta, la puerta se abrió y pikachu entra con mucha felicidad en el interior de la casa "¡mamá, ya llegue!" dijo Ash mientras que el resto del grupo entraba en el interior de la residencia Ketchum. Una señora castaña aparece en la sala "¡Ash, que felicidad!" era la señora Delia quien apareció, ella rápidamente se va a abrazar a Ash llena de alegría por volver a ver a su hijo después de mucho tiempo

Delia: Ash, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Ash: haber, ella es Serena, él es Clemont y por ultimo su hermana Bonnie

Todos los jóvenes se acercaron a la señora Delia y le empezaron a saludar amigablemente. Delia les invito a todos a sentarse en la mesa para conversar

Delia: se me olvidaba, Ash hay alguien quien quiere verte

Ash: ¿alguien que quiere verme?

Delia: espera aquí

Delia se fue del comedor y subió por las escaleras, minutos después, se empieza a escuchar el sonido de dos personas bajando por las escaleras, pero antes de eso un pequeño pingüino azul aparece y saluda a pikachu con alegría

Ash: ¿piplup… acaso…?

Una chica de cabellos azules baja de las escaleras y rápidamente se va a abrazar a Ash. Ash no se esperaba esto, Clemont y Bonnie estaban confusos, y Serena sentía su corazón hecho pedazos pues veía como esa chica abrazaba muy cariñosamente a Ash y este le correspondía el abrazo

Ash: ¿Dawn, que haces aquí?

Dawn: me entere que venias, por eso vine a visitarte

Delia: ella se ha estado quedando durante estos días, me ha estado ayudando en la casa y ella dormía en tu habitación

Dawn: Ash, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Ash: se me había olvidado. Dawn, ellos son Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, son mis amigos que conocí en Kalos

Dawn: mucho gusto

Todos empezaron a presentarse como corresponde, Dawn estaba feliz por conocer a más amigos de Ash y al parecer, ella veía que todos eran muy buenas personas. La señora Delia empezó a decir que en unos minutos estaría el almuerzo, así que deberían de dejar sus cosas para que todos se empiecen a sentar a comer. El almuerzo empezó, Dawn se había sentado junto a Ash ganándole de esa forma el "privilegio" a Serena. Ambos chicos conversaban muy animadamente sobre sus aventuras después de la última vez que se vieron en Unova. Serena veía la escena un poco preocupada, ella veía que Dawn tenía un brillo en los ojos al estar cerca de Ash conversando "seguramente así es como yo me veo" Serena pensó eso pues en Kalos siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando conversaba con Ash a solas. Todos seguían almorzando, en eso, Serena se sacó una de sus botas y con su pie empezó a juguetear con la pierna de Ash para así poder llamar su atención. Ash quedo algo confuso por lo sucedido, se le podría decir que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Empiezan a llamar a la puerta, Ash vio eso como una oportunidad para poder escapar de los pies de Serena así que se levantó rápidamente y se fue a atender

Ash: ¡Brock, Misty, que bueno verlos!

Eran sus amigos los que aparecieron en su delante, Ash abrazo a ambos y estos también pues estaban felices por verlos después de mucho tiempo. Brock y Misty, entonces vieron a todas las personas que estaban en el comedor

Brock: ¡Dawn, que bueno verte!

Dawn: ¡Brock, lo mismo digo!

Dawn se fue rápidamente a saludar a Brock, pues ella vio en Brock una especie de figura paternal cuando estuvo viajando por primera vez. Brock tuvo que presentar a Dawn con Misty pues ellas nunca se habían conocido

Ash: y pues, Misty, Brock. Ellos son mis amigos de Kalos

Misty y Brock, se fueron a saludar rápidamente a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Delia les ofreció comida así que ellos aceptaron y se sentaron en la mesa a acompañar en el almuerzo

Misty: Ash, felicidades por haber ganado la liga Kalos

Ash: ¡como lo supiste!

Dawn – Delia: espera… ¿Ash gano la liga?

Brock: somos líderes de gimnasio, nosotros podemos saber esas cosas

Delia: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Ash: pues, lo iba a decir pero después del almuerzo

Dawn: así que eres el campeón de la liga… felicidades

Dawn empieza a abrazar a Ash en forma de felicitación, Serena vio eso y le fastidio, Misty también vio eso, y ya quería matar a Dawn por la forma en la que ella empezó a abrazarlo. Brock y Misty empezaron a decir que ellos se habían enterado de que Ash vendría así que decidieron venir a visitarlo y felicitarlo por su más reciente hazaña. El almuerzo siguió, y duro un largo tiempo hasta que se termino

Ash: muchas gracias por la comida mamá

Delia: en realidad deberías darles las gracias a Dawn, ella me ayudó mucho con el almuerzo, es por eso que cuando termino se fue a dormir del cansancio

Ash: gracias Dawn

Dawn: (sonrojada) de… de nada

Serena y Misty estaban que querían matar a Dawn, pues ellas vieron como reacciono cuando Ash le dio las gracias

Ash: me voy a ver a mis pokémon al laboratorio

Delia: de acuerdo hijo, pero desde ya te digo que el Prof. Oak no se siente muy bien que digamos

Ash: ¿a qué te refieres?

Delia: ya lo veras por ti mismo

Ash y todo el grupo salio de la casa para ir a ver al profesor. Cuando llegaron, Gary aparecio delante de todos y este saludo y se presento con todos

Ash: que bueno verte Gary

Gary: a mi también, ¿cansado por el viaje?

Ash: algo

Todos ingresan en el laboratorio, para luego ir al campo en el que todos los pokémon de Ash jugaban libremente. Todos los pokémon, al ver a Ash, se lanzaron para saludarlo embistiéndolo en el proceso. Bayleef se lanzó hacia Ash y este queda algo noqueado, ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su entrenador después de mucho

Ash: sigues igual de cariñosa como siempre bayleef

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ash se libró de bayleef y también de los demás pokémon que lo habían derrumbado, saco 5 pokeball de las que salieron greninja, talonflame, hawlucha, gogoat y una gardevoir. Gardevoir se apegó a Ash demasiado

Gary: ¿Ash, porque ese gardevoir se te apega mucho, y que ese ese collar extraño que tiene?

Ash: no lo sé, desde que eclosiono del huevo ella siempre se apegaba mucho a mi. Ese colar es la mega-piedra de gardevoir

Todos: ¿mega-piedra?

Ash: si, ahora se los enseño

Ash enseño que tenía un aro en su muñeca con una piedra incrustada en ella. Ash estaba a punto de activar la mega-evolución pero vio que bayleef y gardevoir estaban discutiendo

Bayleef: ¡vi cómo te acercaste a Ash!

Gardevoir: ¡¿y?!

Bayleef: ¡te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercarte de esa forma!

Gardevoir: yo no tengo por qué hacerte caso, además Ash me quiere mucho pues me tiene desde que era una bebe ralts

Bayleef: ¡eres… eres… eres una ditto!

Bayleef se lanza hacia gardevoir embistiéndola en el proceso. Todos en el lugar reaccionaron para poder calmarlas

Gardevoir: ¿con que quieres pelea eh?

Gardevoir crea una gran esfera luminosa y luego la lanza directo a bayleef haciéndola retroceder. Bayleef se había enojado así que usa llueve hojas y gardevoir vuelve a usar fuerza lunar. Ambos ataques chocan produciéndose una gran explosión, los demás pokémon intervienen para lograr separarlas. Un hombre anciano aparece debido a todo el ruido, el estaba con una bata de científico

Ash: ¡profesor Oak, lo siento yo…!

Oak: ¡Hola! ¡Éste es el mundo de Pokémon! ¡Me llamo Oak! ¡Pero la gente me llama Profesor Pokémon! ¡Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon! Para algunos, los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear. En cuanto a mí... Estudio a los Pokémon como profesión. Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Eres chico o chica?

Todos quedaron O_O por lo que acababa de suceder

Ash: ¿profesor… se siente bien…?

Oak: Éste es mi nieto. Ha sido tu rival desde que erais pequeños. Mmm... ¿podrías decirme cómo se llama?

Gary: abuelo, eh vivido contigo desde que era un niño. ¿Por qué no recuerdas mi nombre?

Ash: ¿Qué le pasa al profesor?

Gary: (u.u) el abuelo ah estado muy mal, no se acuerda de mi nombre y a los nuevos entrenadores les para preguntado si son chico o chica

Ash: creo que será mejor irnos…

Ash decide dejar a todos sus pokémon, pero bayleef y gardevoir empiezan a poner una cara muy tierna. Ash no pudo resistirse a la ternura de esas caras así que las guardo en sus pokeball y se las llevo. Todos se despiden de Gary y del profesor, todo el grupo ya estaba en la calle regresando a la residencia Ketchum

Oak: ¡Eh! ¡Alto! ¡No te vayas! ¡Cuidado! ¡En la hierba viven Pokémon salvajes! ¡Necesitas a tu propio Pokémon como protección! ¡Vente conmigo, anda!

Gary: creo que será mejor que vuelvas a descansar abuelo

Oak: ¿eres un chico o una chica?

Todo el grupo estaba en la residencia Ketchum, Ash ahora entendía a qué se refería su mamá con que el profesor estaba en mal estado. Llego la noche, Brock se quedó a dormir en el sofá. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Dawn, dormían en los cuartos de invitados de forma individual. Ash dormía en su habitación, en ella, pikachu estaba durmiendo en una pequeña cama que estaba en el piso y gardevoir con bayleef también dormían en el piso. La puerta de la habitación se abre, Ash empieza a sentir que alguien se habia acostado en su cama

Ash: ¿Dawn, por que…?

Dawn: escucha Ash, tengo algo que…

¿?: ¡¿pero que demonios?!

Ash y Dawn levantan la mirada hacia la puerta, todos los pokémon se levantan por los gritos

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿Serena?!

Serena estaba de pie en la puerta, ella ingresa en el dormitorio muy triste y enojada. Serena queira colarse para dormir junto con Ash esa noche, pero otra voz se une al alboroto

Ash: ¡¿Misty que haces aqui?!

Misty: vine a verte

Ash: ¡¿a las 3 de la mañana?!

Misty: y que tiene de malo, ellas también vinieron a verte

Empezó una discusión en ese dormitorio, Ash estaba más que confundido porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. En eso, Delia aparece y al ver la escena

Delia: … … … … … … … … … … …

Ash: mamá, esto no es nada de lo que tú crees que está pasando

Delia: (feliz) ¡MI HIJO TIENE 3 LINDAS NOVIAS!

Todos: ¡¿qué?!

En eso, bayleef y gardevoir intentaron sacar a todas las personas que habían para que Ash pueda dormir tranquilo, pero Delia les dio una mirada que las dejo en seco

Delia: (llorando de felicidad) voy a tener muchos nietos… que bueno que esto esté pasando. Gracias a Arceus, yo ya estaba pensando que mi hijo pertenecía al otro bando

Ash: ¡mamá!

Delia: silencio jovencito, déjame disfrutar este momento

Dawn, Serena y Misty estaban un poco confundidas por lo que estaba pasando, si bien ella quería estar con Ash, ellas no estarían dispuestas a compartirlo. En eso, una voz del armario se empieza a escuchar asi que Delia abre las puertas y ven a un chico tirado sobándose la cabeza por el dolor

¿?: mi cabeza… lo único que recuerdo fue que Dawn bajo las escaleras… y ya nada

Delia: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: (O_O) ¿Por qué estoy con ustedes?

Y de esa forma, todos se empezaron a cercar al sujeto misterioso para para saber quién era y también para saber cómo es que llego hasta ahí

CONTINUARA

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic es el producto de una apuesta que perdí con un amigo en la universidad así que si estás leyendo esto… bueno… el gardevoir es un guiño al ralts que te dan en el juego  
>pd: en este fic se romperá la "cuarta pared"<br>pd2: tmb pondré personajes creados por cuenta propia de los diferentes fic que escribi**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

Ash: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: yo… este…

Todos veían al sujeto que estaba dentro del armario, la bulla hiso que todos en la casa se despertasen. Todas las personas que habitaban en la residencia Ketchum estaban en la habitación de Ash

Clemont: ¡¿Serena, que haces en la habitación de Ash?!

Serena: vine a confesarle mi amor a Ash

Ash – Clemont – Brock – Bonnie: ¡queeeee!

Misty: (enojada) vuelve a repetir eso (con pokeball en mano) y mi gyarados te partirá por la mitad maldita ditto

Serena: (enojada) ¡cómo me llamaste!

Dawn: ¡oigan, yo y Ash hemos tenido un vínculo muy fuerte en Sinnoh! ¡él me quiere a mí!

Las tres chicas se empezaron a mirar con odio, bayleef y gardevoir también se unieron en la pelea. En ese momento, Clemont y Brock empezaron a tener un cierto odio hacia Ash. Clemont es porque él estaba enamorado de Serena y Brock por el hecho de que a él hasta ahora ninguna chica le hacía caso y Ash tenía en ese momento para escoger a tres

Bonnie: ¿oigan?

Todos: ¿qué?

Bonnie: ¿Quién es el sujeto que está en el armario?

El pobre sujeto aún estaba en el armario, por su rostro se le podía ver que estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Delia se le acercó y le dijo "¿quién eres?"

¿?: pues… se supone que yo era el que escribía esto, pero no recuerdo que ha pasado que ahora estoy aquí

Todos quedaron O_O por lo que él dijo. Todos se empezaron a acercar al sujeto, todos ya estaban muy intrigados por la respuesta que él dijo

¿?: pues verán, yo soy el que originalmente escribía sobre ustedes haciendo que todo se cumpla… se podría que yo era el que decidía que vivía y quien no

Todos seguían O_O pues ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

Brock: ¿a qué te refieres con que tú eres el que escribes?

¿?: pues yo soy el que escribo

En eso, una voz empieza a sonar en la habitación "eso era antes, pues yo soy el que lo hace ahora"

Bonnie: ¡FANTASMA!

¿?: yo no soy ningún fantasma, soy el narrador

¿?: ¡así que tú eres el nuevo narrador, ahora me vas a decir porque yo estoy aquí!

Narrador: pues, tu contrato termino al inicio del capítulo anterior. Así que mientras escribías, tres sujetos te doparon y por órdenes del jefe decidieron botarte de la oficina, pero por accidente quedaste en este lugar

¿?: ¡termine en un armario, con mis gafas rotas también noqueado y con una versión de Delia que apoya la poligamia!

Delia: ¡oye, yo solo veo lo mejor para mi hijo!

Narrador: bueno… adiós, hablamos después

¿?: ¡oye! ¡vuelve para acá que no eh terminado contigo!

El sujeto molestoso se puso a fastidiarme por un buen rato eso hiso que todos los presentes estuvieran O_O y preguntándose muchas cosas

Ash: ¿puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando?

El sujeto misterioso empezó a decir su nombre, pero seamos sinceros, desde que él dijo que era el anterior escritor todos sabemos que es Wholock (que nombra para más original) luego de que el haya dicho unas cuantas cosas

Todos: (O_O)

Wholock: ¿qué?

Todos seguían O_O por lo que estaba pasando

Wholock: oye narrador, aunque sea hazme un favor. Mándame gafas nuevas y también mi equipo que uso en batallas

Narrador: nada más porque me caes bien

Unas gafas aparecen mágicamente en el lugar

Narrador: me demorare buscando tu equipo

Wholock: (poniéndose las gafas) de acuerdo… señora Delia… ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en esta casa por hoy? aunque sea, puedo dormir en el sofá

Delia: bueno

Wholock: gracias, los dejare para que decidan qué hacer con el serio problema de poligamia que tiene su hijo ahora

Wholock se fue al sofá de la sala dejando a todos en el dormitorio de nuestro inmortal favorito. Así que mientras yo busco el equipo, dejemos que la incómoda conversación que se está realícense en ese lugar sea leída

Delia: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ash: mamá… ¿en qué piensas?

Delia: en la boda, será algo complicado al principio, pero creo que lograremos convencer al sacerdote para que te logres casar con las tres. Aunque… lo más difícil será en la noche de bodas

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

Serena: ¡oiga, Ash va a ser solo para mí! además yo eh dormido con él en el viaje a Kalos

Clemont – Brock – Bonnie – Dawn – Misty: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!

Delia: vaya hijo, y yo que empezaba a dudar mucho sobre tus gustos

Ash: ¡mamá yo no soy gay! ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber dormido junto con Serena?

Serena: es que yo me colaba a tu cuarto mientras dormías

Todos menos Delia: ¡QUEEEEEE!

En ese momento, Clemont se sentía destrozado y Brock también por el hecho de que nunca había dormido con una mujer

Dawn: en ese caso, yo tengo más ventaja que Serena. Yo y Ash hemos dormido juntos varias veces pero el si era consciente de lo que pasaba

Todos menos Ash y Dawn: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!

Ash: así, lo que pasaba es hubo un tiempo en que ella perdía todos los concursos así que yo la estaba consolando y fue cuando hay me pidió si la podía acompañar a dormir esa noche

Dawn: (fantaseando) despertamos abrazados y…

Serena: ¡cállate!

Dawn: ¡no, cállate tú!

Misty: ¡maldita sea, yo nunca eh dormido junto con Ash! ¡ustedes son unas…!

Dawn – Serena: ¡cállate "tabla de planchar"!

Misty quedo O_O ella tenía un cierto complejo pues ella es completamente plana. Esa fue la primera vez que a ella le dicen algo parecido

Misty: (T_T) dejen de burlarse, yo tan solo…

Se escucha una fuerte explosión proveniente del jardín, todos miran por la ventana y miraron una pokebolla que hiso un gran agujero en el patio. En eso, 5 pokeball empiezan a caer del cielo. La fuerza de las pokeball al caer, fue tan grande que empezó a destrozar la residencia Ketchum. Todos salieron de la residencia pues esta se estaba derrumbando

Delia: ¡mi casa! ¡Destrozaron mi casa!

Narrador: lo siento, creo que me sobrepase

Se vio a Wholock silbando, el estaba recogiendo las 6 pokeball, todos miraron al pobre hombre y entonces entendieron la situación. Todos los personajes empezaron a golpear salvajemente a Wholock, no se desquitaron conmigo porque yo tan solo soy una voz que se manifiesta, o en este caso tan solo soy palabras [ಠ_ಠ] como seguía escribiendo, el pobre Wholock estaba tirado en el piso agonizando y todas sus pokeball regadas por el lugar. Todo el grupo lo dejo en los escombros de la casa, Delia tuvo la idea de visitar al profesor Oak pues de seguro en esa casa Gary les daría alojo temporal así que todos cogieron algunas cosas y aun estando en ropa de dormir se fueron para la residencia Oak

Ash: (llamando a la puerta) hola… ¿aún están despiertos?

La puerta se abre, todos se pusieron felices. En la puerta apareció un anciano que vestía de traje blanco con sombrero de copa

Oak: hola, soy el profesor pokémon y estudio a los pokémon como profesión. Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Eres chico o chica? Pero primero dime cómo te llamas

Ash: profesor… este… yo… … … … … … ¿esta Gary?

Oak: ¿Quién es Gary?

Ash: su nieto

Oak: aaahhh ya me acorde… tengo un nieto y este ha sido tu rival desde que eran pequeños. Mmm... ¿podrías decirme cómo se llama? Eh…

En eso, Gary aparece y se lleva a su abuelo para dentro no sin antes decir "¿Por qué estás en traje?" Minutos después, Gary regresa a la puerta

Gary: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ash: pues veras… es una larga historia, una larga pero larga historia

Gary les hace pasar, el veía cómo es que todos estaban aún en ropa de dormir. Todos entraron en la sala de estar y Ash empezó a decir todo lo que había pasado, desde que las chicas intentaron colarse en su habitación hasta el momento en que la casa se destruyo

Gary: (O_O) eso puede que explique los extraños gráficos que se empezaron a mostrar en las computadoras

Ash: ¿nos ayudas?

Delia: solo será temporal, hasta que reparemos la casa o consigamos otra casa temporal

Gary: mmm viendo la situación… de acuerdo, hay 4 cuartos así que creo que podrán compartirlas

Delia: en ese caso, los chicos comparten una, las chicas otro y yo otro

Dawn: ¡yo pido dormir con Ash en el cuarto sobrante para así poder recordar viejos tiempos!

Serena: ¡estás loca, lo hare yo! ¡además él tiene que ser consciente de una noche conmigo!

Misty: (con pokeball en mano) ¡yo nunca eh dormido con Ash, asi que yo y mi gyarados…!

Dawn – Serena: ¡cállate tabla de planchar!

Dawn: además (con pokeball en mano) tú tendrás un gyarados, pero yo tengo un poderoso mamoswine

Dawn y Misty empezaron a mirarse con todo el odio, ellas estaban dispuestas a usar esa habitación como si fuera un campo de batalla. Gardevoir y bayleef se miraron y se dijeron "¿acaso nos vemos así cuando peleamos?" Serena miro su única pokeball y vio que nada más tenía un fennekin así que ella se dio por vencido en esa batalla

Ash: ¡ya basta! ¡yo dormiré en ese cuarto solo así que dejen de fastidiar!

Gary: lo siento, me acorde que esa era mi habitación, la había contado por accidente… ¿acaso el alzhéimer del abuelo será hereditario?

Mientras que Gary se empezó a preguntar si el alzhéimer era hereditario, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Habrá pasado una hora y todos ya estaban durmiendo

Ash: ¡pero que…! ¡oigan que me están haciendo!

A Ash le habían despertado con un balde de agua helada. Ash estaba amarrado en una silla, tenía electrodos conectados en una zona… bueno, mejor se los dejo a su imaginación el lugar. Brock y Clemont estaban de pie, Clemont estaba con una batería y unos cables en la mano

Brock: ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas tres chicas que se mueran por ti?!

Clemont: ¡maldito hijo de ditto! ¡yo amo a Serena y ahora me doy cuenta que ella te quiere a ti! ¡mal amigo, y yo que te consideraba como a un hermano!

Ash: ¡pikachu, gardevoir, bayleef, ayúdenme!

Brock: hemos dopado a tus pokémon, no podrán escucharte

Ash estaba gritando por su vida, no quería que Brock y Clemont usen electrodos sobre él y lo dejen sin descendencia. Brock y Clemont estuvieron a punto de conectar los cables en la batería pero…

Dawn: ¡malditos depravados, dejen a Ash en paz!

Serena: ¡Aaaahhhh esto es horrible!

Misty: ¡ya me esperaba esto de ti Brock, tantos años sin tener novia de seguro te afecto!

Bonnie: ¡hermano, nunca pensé esto de ti!

La situación era la siguiente: Ash vestía con un polo y su ropa interior que tenía la forma de un short, Brock estaba con un bividi y un pantalón de dormir, mientras que Clemont sostenía la batería y estaba con un polo y un pantalón. Dawn, Serena y Misty entraron en el dormitorio y golpearon con toda su ira a Brock y a Clemont, luego soltaron a Ash y este cogió a gardevoir, bayleef y a pikachu "me iré a dormir en el sofá" Ash se llevó arrastrando a sus pokémon. Ash sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que intenten entrar en su dormitorio mientras duerme y él no quería estar en la habitación de las chicas pues algo también extraño podría suceder. El resto de la noche paso tranquila, Clemont y Brock amanecieron atados en la silla y también estaban agonizando pues las chicas le habían pasado electricidad. Ash se estaba levantando, tenía un dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el sofá, el miro al suelo y miro que gardevoir, bayleef y pikachu aun dormían. Ash miro la sala y vio algo un poco extraño

Ash: ¿profesor Oak?

El profesor estaba en pijama, estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero el sonido de la voz de Ash le despertó

Oak: ... ... ¡Zzz...! ¿Qué...? ¡Me despertaste! ¿Te importaría decirme la hora? ¿Qué hora es?

Ash: las 6 de la mañana

Oak: ¿Qué? ¿las 6 de la mañana en punto?

Ash: si

Oak se va de la sala, segundos después aparece con su bata de científico puesta

Oak: ¡Hola! ¡Perdona por la espera! ¡Estás en el mundo de los Pokémon! Me llamo Oak. Pero me llaman Profesor Pokémon. Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon. La gente y los Pokémon conviven ayudándose unos a otros. Algunos juegan con los Pokémon, otros luchan con ellos. Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Quedan muchos misterios por resolver. Por eso estudio a diario los Pokémon. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Ash: (O_O) este… creo que será mejor irme a lavar la cara

Ash se va al baño, pero el profesor le decía "¡espera! ¡¿eres chico o chica?!" Ash se mete al baño no sin antes coger una toalla y también ropa limpia. Ya era las 8 de la mañana, todos en la residencia Oak ya estaban despiertos y a punto de desayunar. Clemont y Brock tenían una cara de dolor, a parte también ahora las chicas pensaban que ambos ahora tenían gustos diferentes. Delia aún estaba feliz pues pensaba que su hijo se casaría con tres chicas, ella estaba fantaseando con sus futuros nietos. Gary estaba O_O por todo lo que pasaba. Dawn, Misty y Serena estaban pensando como harían para ganarse a Ash. El profesor estaba muy callado al mismo tiempo que estaba pensativo. Bonnie estaba preocupada pues quería buscar una forma para que a su hermano le gusten las mujeres. Ash fue el último en llegar a la mesa y veía que las chicas le empezaban a mirar, el temía por lo que pudiera pasar

Oak: ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash se puso feliz pues el profesor recordó su nombre, todos se pusieron felices por eso, pero la cosa era distinta

Oak: Déjame pensar... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Te pedí que vinieras! Espera...

El profesor sale del comedor, se va a la concina y trae tres naranjas

Oak: ¡Ash, toma! ¡Aquí hay tres Pokémon! ¡Bien! ¡Están dentro de las pokéballs! ¡Cuando yo era joven, era un buen entrenador de Pokémon! Pero ahora sólo me quedan tres. Te daré uno. ¿Cuál quieres?

Gary: abuelo…

Oak: ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te daré otro a ti!

Todos quedaron O_O ahora ya sabían muy bien que habían perdido al profesor por completo. Misty intento acercarse a Ash para sentarse junto a él, pero Dawn y Serena le ganaron y ambas chicas le dijeron "ni se te ocurra acercarte…"

Misty: ¡dejen de decirme tabla de planchar!

Gary quedo O_O por la forma en que Dawn y Serena se expresaron de Misty

Dawn: ¡en ese caso desde ahora te diré "ladrillo"!

Serena: ¡yo te llamare "tablón"!

Misty: ¡dejen de llamarme así!

Dawn: ¡¿Qué, quieres pelear?!

Serena: ¡ahora vas a ver maldita ditto!

Las tres chicas empezaron a lanzarse entre ellas, todos los presentes se fueron a intentar separarlas mientras que Oak hablaba solo, estaba hablando sobre la pokedex y que era su sueño poder completarla. Una de las pokeball de Dawn cae, de esa pokeball sale buneary y esta salta hacia pikachu para besarlo y abrazarlo. Clemont y Brock quieran ayudar a calmar la pelea, pero estaban muy adoloridos aun. Todos lograron separar a las tres chicas, pero al voltear a ver a la mesa…

Delia: mi hijo tiene pokémon muy cariñosos

Bayleef y gardevoir estaban dándole de comer a Ash en la boca, ellas no le dejaban irse a ningún otro lado hasta que termine. Cuando Dawn y Serena intentaron regresar a sus sitios, ambas pokémon le dieron una mirada asesina a las chicas, así que ellas tuvieron que sentarse en otro sitio

Delia: como las cosas ya se han calmado un poco… Ash, hoy mismo te vas a buscar una casa. Tienes que mantener a tus futuras 3 esposas

Ash: ¡QUEEE! ¡pero yo no quiero casarme!

Delia: pues ya dije, además puede que ellas sigan peleándose y rompan algo en esta casa

Ash: (T_T) pero yo…

Delia: (levantando la voz) ya dije, hoy mismo te vas a ciudad Verde para buscar una casa

Ash: ¡pero yo no tengo dinero!

Gary: eso lo podemos ver ahora

Ash: ¿a que te refieres?

Gary se levanta y coge una laptop, en la laptop se ve unos gráficos muy extraños a lo que Gary dice que esos gráficos son de una fuerza muy extraña que acababa de aparecer ayer en la noche. Gary le pidió a Ash su pokedex y este empezó a conectarla a la laptop

Ash: ¿Qué haces?

Gary: la pokedex sirve como tarjeta de crédito, todas las pokedex están registradas de forma oficial en la liga y una nueva siempre tiene un monto muy bajo de dinero. Cuando un entrenador gana a otro, gana una batalla de gimnasio o queda en el top en la liga. Este recibe más dinero

Todos se acercaron de curiosos a ver la cantidad de dinero que Ash tenía guardada. Ash se desmayó al ver la cantidad que la tenía depositado

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: BUSCANDO UNA CASA

El pobre de Wholock estaba en un bosque cercano con unas ollas y sartenes intentado cocinar, en ese momento estaba sufriendo pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo calentar una sartén

Wholock: ¡oye te escuche!

Narrador: perdón por narrar las cosas

Wholock: eres el narrador, y ya me has demostrado que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, cosa que yo nunca tuve. Crees que de la misma forma en la que pudiste traer a mis pokémon…

Narrador: los pokémon con los que perdiste

Wholock: ¡cállate! ahora hazme un favor y crea un poco de comida

Narrador: no puedo

Wholock: ¿por qué?

Narrador: no se cocinar

Wholock: (u.u) no quería llegar a esto pero…

Narrador: oye… ¿porque cogiste ese palo?… ¿Por qué estas dibujando un circulo en el suelo?... ¡¿Por qué tienes un cuchillo?! ¡oh demonios! ¡¿por qué te hiciste un corte en la muñeca?!

Wholock: oh gran señor, te ofrezco un poco de mi sangre para…

Bueno… como mi deber de narrador, voy a contar lo que ha pasado. Wholock acaba de hacer un circulo con unos símbolos muy extraños y cogió un cuchillo y se cortó la muñeca y las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el circulo… esto esta raro… el circulo esta bri… ¡¿ese de ahí es Giratina?!... este… creo que Wholock va a usar a Giratina para vengarse… fue un gusto haber sido el narrador en este fic de bajo presupuesto

Giratina: para que me has llamado, simple mortal

Wholock: te ofrezco mi alma… por un bendito pidove a la parrilla

Este… sin comentarios… Volviendo a la residencia Ketchum, todos se acercaron hacia Ash para poder ayudarlo del desmayo, pikachu se acercó e intento por todos los medios hacer que su entrenador vuelva a la normalidad. Todos estaban preocupados, y las chicas estaban queriendo ayudar pero gardevoir y bayleef no dejaban que ellas se acerquen. Gary aún estaba conmocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando "¿qué fue lo que hiso que Ash quede en ese estado?" dijo Bonnie pues nadie logro ver la cantidad de dinero que Ash poseía debido a que este se desmayó. Bonnie estaba $_$ al ver la cantidad en la pantalla de la laptop

Todos: ¡10'000,000.00 de pokedolares!

Todos vieron el cuerpo desmayado de Ash. Delia se sorprendió por la cantidad de dinero que tenía su hijo, a las chicas también se sorprendieron pero a ellas no les importaba pues preferían estar con Ash, Bonnie y Gary aún estaban intentando asimilar la información, Clemont y Brock empezaron a odiar mucho más a Ash "ahora que él tiene a Serena… también es millonario" "maldito hijo de ditto, aparte de ser millonario esta que cumple el sueño de todo hombre… mi sueño…" y por último el profesor Oak seguía hablando solo sobre su sueño de completar la pokedex

Gary: (O_O) ¿Por qué Ash tiene esa cantidad de dinero?

En eso, Ash se empieza a levantar. Todos empezaron a mirarlo fijamente, Ash aún estaba intentado asimilar la idea de que ahora él es una de las personas más adineradas de Kanto o quizás del mundo

Gary: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esa cantidad de dinero?

Ash: no sé, yo recién me entero que la pokedex servía como tarjeta de crédito. A lo largo de las 6 regiones, nunca me preocupe de gastos pues el resto lo hacía por mí

Delia: toda esa cantidad, que nunca fue tocada… wow mi hijo podrá mantener a todos sus hijos

Ash: ¡mamá, yo no quiero casarme!

Delia: hablando de eso, tengo que irme a la catedral para buscar al padre que haga efectiva la boda… pero será un poco difícil efectuar la noche de bodas

En ese momento, Brock estaba que quería matar a Ash "maldito, te odio porque estas cumpliendo el sueño de todo hombre pero tu ni te inmutas" mientras que Clemont estaba pensando en una máquina para impedir que Ash se case con Serena. Quizás a las chicas no les importaban mucho el dinero, pero al ver la situación, todas empezaron a fantasear con una vida al lado de Ash

Delia: ahora mismo te vas a buscar una casa para poder vivir tú y todas tus esposas

Ash: ¡pero…!

Delia: y que sea una casa muy grande, ya que tus amigos también se quedaran a vivir ahí. Tenemos que alojarlos a todos hasta el día de la boda

Ash: ¡pero…!

Delia no le dejo terminar, ella empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta y luego la cerro, pikachu nada más estaba a su lado "alojar a mis amigos… si como no, ellos intentaron pasarme electricidad" Ash cogió la pokedex y se disponía para ir, pero el sintió que le tocaban el hombro

Ash: ¡¿Misty?!

Misty: ahora mismo haremos a buscar una casa, yo seré la que escoja el diseño

Ash: ¡pero yo no…!

Serena: ¡aléjate de él, maldito ladrillo!

Misty: ¡ahora si ya valiste berenjena maldita oxigenada!

Serena: ¡prefiero que me digan así antes de parecer una tabla de surfear!

Misty: ¡ahora si… cuando termine contigo…!

Misty se lanzó hacia Serena, Serena también se lanzó contra Misty. Ambas chicas se empezaron a pelear mientras Ash estaba O_O él sabía que si se acercaba a intentar separarlas, terminaría posiblemente con algo roto "bueno… creo que será mejor irnos pikachu, busquemos algo con que entretenernos" Ash se disponía a irse a ciudad Verde para intentar buscar arquitectos e ingenieros que arreglen su casa, pero en ese momento "oye Ash, espérame" Ash voltea y mira a Dawn. Misty coge el pie de Dawn para no dejarle ir haciéndola caer, ella se enfurece y empieza una batalla de 3 digna de la final de un torneo de lucha libre

Ash: (O_O)

Ash cogió a pikachu y ambos se fueron corriendo del lugar directo a ciudad Verde dejando así a las tres chicas peleando, incluso las tres sacaron a sus pokémon para que ayuden en la batalla. Mientras tanto, un bus que estaba llegando de ciudad Carmín, estaba cerca a ciudad Verde. Delia, Gary, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie lograron separar a las tres chicas, ellas estaban muy cansadas por la lucha y sus pokémon también

Delia: bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Acaso no pueden compartir a Ash? la poligamia está permitida en diferentes partes del mundo

Dawn – Serena – Misty: ¡NO!

Delia estaba curando las heridas a las chicas, ellas estaban que planeaban la forma para quedarse con Ash y desaparecer a las otras. Ash logro coger un bus y en unos pocos minutos, logro llegar a ciudad Verde

Ash: mmm haber pikachu, tenemos que buscar una casa lo suficientemente grande para poder… al diablo con una nueva casa. Vayamos a buscar a trabajadores para que arreglen la casa

Ash y pikachu se pone a caminar, pero estos dos caen y se dieron cuenta de algo "¿gardevoir y bayleef, que están haciendo?" ambas pokémon la siguieron y las dos estaban encima de Ash, se podría decir que han decidido que compartirían a Ash a diferencia de las chicas. Ash acepto la compañía de sus pokémon así que todos se fueron directo al lugar en el que contratarían al arquitecto para que arregle su casa

Ash: ¡muchas gracias narrados, si no fuera por ti, mi casa no estuviera destruida!

Narrador: gracias

Ash: eres un…

Como este no es un fic de clasificación M, no se pondrá lo que Ash me está diciendo. Continuando con la historia, Ash seguía caminando tranquilamente por ciudad Verde hasta que un anciano le detiene

Anciano: que bien tomarme un cafecito, me pone las pilas. ¿Y esa caja roja que lleva ahí? a así que estás trabajando en tu pokedex… pues deja que te diga algo. Cuando atrapes a un pokémon, la pokedex actualizara sus datos de forma automática ¿cómo? ¿Qué no sabes atrapar pokémon? ¡pues haber empezado por ahí!

Ash: disculpe, pero no sé de qué está hablando y si no vio bien pero yo ya tengo 3 pokémon a mi disposición

Anciano: patrañas, siempre es bueno aprender algo más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ash: Ash Ketchum, enserio, no quiero parecer grosero pero yo ya sé cómo capturar pokémon y es más, ahora tengo prisa

Anciano: que va a ser (cogiéndole el brazo a Ash) yo soy un experto en la captura de pokémon

El pobre anciano se llevó a Ash arrastrándolo hacia el pasto en donde estarían los pokémon salvajes "aunque no lo creas, en mi tiempo yo eh sido un gran entrenador" Ash estaba fastidiado debido al hecho de que él quería irse ya "por qué gardevoir y bayleef no atacan en los momentos de verdadera necesidad" pensó Ash al ver a sus tres pokémon que estaban detrás de él. Pasaron los minutos, el hombre anciano lanzo la pokeball a un weddle y este parecía haberse capturado

Anciano: ves, y así es como se atrapa a un pokémon. Bueno, no dirías que no ha sido ilustrativo, ¿eh? Anda, toma, esto es para ti.

Ash: ¿ya me puedo ir?

Anciano: claro

Ash se fue corriendo devuelta a la ciudad, el weddle salió de la pokeball y este huyo del anciano "este… creo que me eh quedado solo… y no tengo pokémon para poder regresar" dijo el anciano "¿disculpe, ese era Ash Ketchum?" dijo un niño. Volviendo con Ash, él estaba en la oficina del arquitecto

Arquitecto: y así sería como funcionaria señor Ketchum

Ash: de acuerdo, ¿tengo que dejarle algo como adelanto?

Arquitecto: si, me tiene que pagar un 10% de adelanto para empezar con los planos

Ash: de acuerdo

Vaya, el pobre Ash está pagando para arreglar su casa… creo que le daré una pequeña ayuda (se va por unos minutos) Luego de unos 20 minutos de haber estado conversando con el arquitecto, Ash estaba en ciudad Verde con dirección al paradero de buses para poder volver a pueblo Paleta pero…

¿?: oye tu, ¿eres el maestro Ash Ketchum?

Ash: yo, ¿maestro?

¿?: (ojos brillosos) ¡si lo eres, por favor ten un duelo conmigo!

Ash: lo siento, pero estoy apurado y si yo quisiera, no hay arbitro

¿?: de eso no hay que preocuparse

Ash: ¡¿usted?!

Anciano: en mi época, también fui árbitro

Ash: pero estoy ocupado

Anciano: este joven está impaciente por una batalla con usted

El anciano se lleva a Ash a la fuerza a un campo de batalla cercano, el niño estaba más que feliz por retar a Ash

Ash: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: yo soy el joven Chano, (lanzado una pokeball) y aquí está mi poderoso pokémon

De la pokeball sale un pequeño rattata

Ash: yo nada más traje a tres pokémon conmigo, ¿Cuántos tienes?

Joven Chano: tengo tan solo a mi rattata, pero mi rattata es tan poderoso que sobrepasa los límites de cualquier otro rattata conocido en el mundo. ¡Ahora lánzame a tus tres pokémon que los acabare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

El pobre rattata al ver a bayleef, gardevoir y a pikachu, empezó a temer pos su vida "estoy muy apurado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer… esto será rápido" En el bosque cercano, Wholock estaba con una túnica negra y con un altar al mismo tiempo que había una… ¿Por qué hay una cabra sacrificada dentro del mundo pokémon?

Wholock: oh gran y poderoso señor de las…

Giratina: ¡que carajos quieres ahora!

Wholock: quería saber si me ayudas a abrir esta botella de jugo

Giratina: ¡ya te cocine, ya te cante una canción para dormir, te lave tu ropa, incluso te lleve a disneylandia y ahora quieres que abra una maldita botella de jugo!

Wholock: pues si

Giratina: ¡nunca en toda mi vida alguien me llamaba para hacer cosas tan estúpidas! ¡¿Dónde quedo la época de invocarme para tener riquezas o venganza?!

Wholock: ¿eso significa que no abrirás la botella?

En ese momento, Giratina se enojó tanto por la incompetencia de Wholock que de su boca creo un gran rayo fantasmal y este se lanzó hacia el cielo y luego exploto y empezó a caer como si de meteoritos se tratase. Pikachu, gardevoir y bayleef estaban a punto por atacar a rattata pero en ese momento vieron una gran luz producida por Giratina. Todos miraban el extraño poder que nadie podía identificar, la gran luz se extendió que hasta incluso se vio en pueblo Paleta. Nadie podía ver nada y los meteoritos empezaron a caer, uno de ellos cayo en el campo de batalla donde Ash estaba luchando

Giratina: ¡eso te enseñara a no invocarme para cosas estúpidas!

Wholock estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba muy adolorido pues recibió el poderoso ataque de Giratina "aunque sea logro abrir la botella" dijo Wholock antes de caer desmayado

Joven Chano: ¡gane, mi poderoso rattata venció a tus pokémon!

En el campo, estaba rattata muerto de miedo escondido detrás del joven Chano y al mismo tiempo pikachu, bayleef y gardevoir estaban tirados en el suelo noqueados. Ash estaba boquiabierto, el no podía entender como era que todo eso había pasado, él quería intentar dar una explicación a todo lo sucedido pero no encontraba una respuesta lógica. El anciano y el joven Chano bailaban por la victoria del niño y Ash tuvo que resignarse e irse del lugar directo a pueblo Paleta. En el camino, Ash veía como las personas hablaban de cómo era que el mejor entrenador de pueblo Paleta había perdido contra un rattata. Llego la tarde, Ash habia llegado a pueblo Paleta pero al llegar, vio algo que lo estaba dejando muy sorprendido

Ash: ¡¿pero en qué momento?!

Delia: hijo, muchas gracias por esto

Ash: pero yo…

Ahora de seguro querrán saber lo que está pasando, verán, el terreno en el que la antigua casa de Ash estaba, ahora están haciendo una construcción de una mansión

Ash: ¡pero yo nada más ordene que reconstruyan la casa!

Delia: pues qué raro, tu amigo el narrador me dijo que esto era una sorpresa de parte tuya

Ash: ¡¿mi amigo el narrador?!

Narrador: ah sí, este… veras fui yo el que mando a construir la mansión. Contrate al mejor equipo que puede haber y mañana en la tarde estará listo

Ash: ¡¿pero cómo…?!

Narrador: si hablas del dinero, no te preocupes. Entre a tu cuenta del banco y saque un dinero para poder pagar a los trabajadores, el alquiles de máquinas, también la fuerza requerida de diferentes pokémon…

Ash: ¡¿Por qué sacaste de mi dinero?!

Narrador: eres millonario, saque 3 millones para poder traer a los mejores del mundo y al arquitecto que contrataste, le mande una carta para decirle que ya no se requiere de sus servicios y también le dije que se quedara con el dinero

Ash cae desmayado y Delia se lo lleva a la residencia Oak, creo que le gustó mucho la sorpresa y se desmayó por eso… soy una buena persona… o voz en este caso… digo… creo que ya lo entienden. Pasaron los minutos, Ash estaba tirado en el mueble, las chicas estaban intentando hacer que reacciones mientras que pikachu, gardevoir y bayleef buscaban algo fuerte que haga despertar a Ash. Clemont y Brock estaban que ideaban un plan para vengarse de Ash y ya lo tenían listo pues solo faltaba concretarlo

Ash: mi cabeza… ¿Qué me paso?

Serena: es que te desmayaste al ver la construcción de la nueva mansión

Ash: mmm pero… esa mansión es muy grande y el terreno de mi casa es pequeño…

Dawn: el narrador dijo que a parte de los 3 millones, gasto 2 millones para comprar los terrenos a los costados

Ash: ¡juro que voy a matar a ese tipo!

Mientras que Ash estaba queriendo matarme, el ladrillo… digo Misty, se le acerca mucho a Ash para hablarle pero tocan la puerta así que Ash se va a abrir para saber quién era. Al abrir la puerta, una chica castaña de traje rojo aparece y se lanzó hacia Ash, ella al lanzarse, empieza a besar apasionadamente a Ash en la boca, incluso ella ejerce fuerza y mete su lengua en el interior de la boca del entrenador

Ash: ¡May! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Todos estaban O_O "¡¿que?! ¡¿ahora también May?!" pensó Brock. Las demás chicas estaban con las intenciones de matar a May al mismo tiempo que Bonnie se estaba riendo de la situación y Delia fantaseaba con más nietos

¿?: ¡malidta seas Ash, ahora mismo te voy a hacer pagar!

¿?: ¡esperame que yo tambien te ayudo!

Ash levanta la mirada, el vio a un niño de lentes y a un chico de cabello verde que intentaron lanzarse contra Ash. Las chicas no perdonarían a las personas que intenten hacerle daño a Ash así que ella empezó a golpear a Max y a Drew, luego todas empezaron a mirar con odio a May

Ash: ¡esperen, creo que podemos solucionar esto!

Dawn: ¡nada de solucionar, maldita May… maldita ditto… como te atreves a besar a Ash!

Serena: ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Misty: ¡si! ¡¿Cómo pud…?!

Dawn – Serena: ¡silencio tabla de planchar, que aquí tu no tienes ni voz ni voto!

Misty: ¡dejen de decimerme…!

May: (riéndose) tabla de planchar… jajajaja… ya era hora de que alguien le dijera eso… jajajaja

Las tres chicas querían golpear a May pero nuevamente Ash se interpone y luego de unas cuantas palabras, logro calmar a las tres chicas

CONINUARA

**Apareció May… bueno… eso no significa que el harem está completo pues hay muchas otras más que llegaran a por el salsa de tomate. En el siguiente capítulo, se explicara una de las razones por la cual May apareció y también porque Drew y Max intentaron golpear a Ash… aunque creo que es obvio, también a partir del siguiente capítulo, el tono de las conversaciones se va a elevar un poco**


	4. Chapter 4

Narrador: setecientos mil veinte, setecientos mil treinta… vaya que logre sacarle mucho dinero al chico mostaza. Quién lo diría, tomar esas clases de presupuestos en la universidad logró dar sus frutos

Productor: oye narrador

Narrador: ¿qué?

Productor: 10 segundos para salir al aire… ¿de dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?

Narrador: este… gane la lotería

Productor: de acuerdo, 5 segundos

Narrador: haber… donde me quede… aaahhh ya me acorde…

CAPÍTULO 3: LA LISTA SE AGRANDA

May: vine a por ti Ash, desde la última vez que nos vimos en Sinnoh te eh estado extrañando mucho y descubrí que me había enamorado de ti

Dawn: ¡maldita ditto… maldita traidora…!

May: ¡¿por qué me dices traidora?!

Dawn: ¡porque tu sabias muy bien cuanto eh amado a Ash durante todos estos años, eh estado como una maldita monja esperando por su regreso!

Serena: y mientras tú lo esperabas, yo coqueteaba con el

May: ¡¿Ash, quien es ella?!

Ash: este… ah sí, May, ella es Serena una amiga de Kalos

Serena: y futura esposa

Misty: ¡no si yo lo…!

Dawn – May – Serena: ¡silencio tabla de planchar!

Misty en ese momento se enojó tanto que al borde de la ira y de las lágrimas, ella abofeteo a todas las chicas de una sola. Todos quedaron O_O las demás chicas se lanzaron contra ella pero en ese momento Drew y Max despertaron y por accidente ellos fueron los que recibieron los golpes en vez de Misty. Se podría decir que las chicas disfrutaron golpear a Drew y a Max pues ellos intentaron hasta hace unos momentos golpear a Ash

Misty: aunque sea me salve

Dawn – May – Serena: ¡por ahora!

En ese momento, todos estaban un poco conmocionados por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ash aprovecho ese momento e intento escapar por la ventana… a donde crees que vas, tú eres el protagonista y no puedes irte

Narrador: ¡oigan, Ash está intentando escapar!

Dawn – May – Serena – Misty: ¡¿qué?!

Ash había abierto la ventana, este estaba con una mochila y dispuesto a huir de ese lugar "este… yo solo abrí la ventana para que el aire pueda entrar" dijo Ash al verse acorralado. Pasaron los minutos, Ash estaba en el rancho del profesor Oak pero en eso, él es raptado y llevado a un lugar muy escondido dentro del rancho

Drew: ¡maldita seas Ash, ahora vas a pagar!

Ash: ¡¿yo que te hice?!

Drew: ¡May te quiere a ti y no a mí!

Max: ¡mi hermana era una chica inocente y dulce, pero luego apareciste tú y lo corrompiste!

Max se acercó a Ash y le dio una patada en la entrepierna dejando al pobre condimento tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor, Brock y Clemont trajeron los electrodos y le bajaron el pantalón y lo conectaron en… bueno creo que no es necesario decir eso… Drew y Max habían traído también una especie de palo de un material que desconozco y que estaba labrado en ambas puntas. Entre los cuatro harían sufrir a Ash, ellos estaban dispuesto a todos y nadie los… ¿Wholock… por qué demonios está corriendo?

Wholock: ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA!

Como buen narrador que soy, tengo que contar lo que está pasando… Wholock está huyendo de la ira de Giratina… ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? pero bueno, Wholock corrió y paso por el lado de los chicos y Giratina también paso a gran velocidad por ese lugar y levanto una gran ráfaga que lanzo por los aires a todos los presentes

Drew: ¡ayuda…. me duele mucho!

Brock: ¡espera… creo que puedo sacarlo!

Clemont: ¡no siento mis piernas!

Max: ¡hermana, ven sálvame por favor!

Drew y Brock quedaron mmm haber… como decirlo para que no suene tan feo… fueron violentados por aquel palo labrado y Clemont junto con Max tenían los electrodos conectados y estos estaban siendo electrocutados… creo que Wholock acaba de salvar a Ash sin que este se dé cuenta…

May: ¡malditos depravados, ya me habían contado lo de Brock y Clemont pero… Drew… no sabía eso de ti… y todavía intentan hacerle perversiones a mi hermano!

May se fue a salvar a su hermano, todas las chicas se fueron a golpear a los chicos mientras que Ash estaba que regresaba a la casa del profesor Oak. Pasaron las horas, todos estaban cenando, Ash estaba más que nervioso por todo lo que puede pasar en los siguientes días, los demás chicos estaban adoloridos, todas las chicas estaban que se lamentaban por las depravaciones que los chicos le querían hacer a Max, Gary aún estaba estudiando las extrañas graficas que tenía en su computadora mientras que el profesor Oak le preguntaba a todos los presentes si se sabían el nombre de su nieto, por último, Delia estaba contenta por conocer a las 4 futuras esposas de sus hijos

Delia: bueno chicas, hoy día, todas tendremos una pijamada…

Bonnie: ¡siiii, pijamada!

Ash: este… creo que será mejor irme a dormir…

Delia: de acuerdo hijo, que descanses

Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash y bayleef junto con gardevoir se fueron junto con él. Ash salió de la residencia y se reunió a todos sus pokémon y les dijo que dormiría con ellos y que ellos tendrían la misión de protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Todos asintieron con determinación. Pasaron los minutos, todos los chicos estaban muy adoloridos y May encerró a Max en una habitación bajo cadenas pues ella no quería que los chicos le hagan perversiones a su hermano mientras duerme. Los chicos estaban planeando una forma de como vengarse de Ash por lo sucedido así que desde esa noche se pusieron a planear algo que les sea de ayuda. Todas las chicas estaban con Delia, todas estaban con su ropa de dormir: Misty estaba con un pantalón y polo celeste, May con un polo y un pantalones naranja con rayas blancas, Dawn con un camisón rosado muy largo que le llega hasta 30 centímetros antes de los tobillos, Serena tenía el pelo suelto con un polo ligero de color rosado y pantalones cortos rosados y por ultimo Bonnie estaba con su pijama de tyrantrum

Delia: muy bien chicas, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio… tendremos que definir horarios para cada una y mi hijo

Dawn – May – Serena – Misty: ¡no lo voy a compartir!

Delia: haber chicas, durante todo este tiempo, eh estado observándolas y digamos que eh echo un análisis de cada una y también de como seria la relación con mi hijo

Bonnie: ¡esto será divertido!

Delia: empecemos contigo Misty… tu eres muy gritona y también muy mal humorada… creo que tú eres la que mandarías a mi Ash y pues… eso no sería muy malo si no fuera por el hecho de que eres muy mandona

Misty: ¡yo no soy mandona!

Delia: se podría decir que eres un… marimacho

Misty: ¡oiga!

Delia: y eso no te favorece pues viéndote bien… vaya que las demás tienen razón, eres más plana que una tabla de planchar

Misty: ¡yo no soy tan plana!

May: tú eres la mayor entre todas nosotras y también eres la más plana por ambos lados

Delia: ella tiene razón… aunque puede que… si usas tu boca… no… puede que no puedas satisfacer a mi hijo en todas las formas posibles

Misty: (T_T) usted es muy cruel

Delia: solo digo las cosas como son. Ahora contigo May… vaya que mi hijo tendrá mucho con que divertirse

May: pues claro, "esto" es una bendición en mi familia. Estoy seguro que ah Ash le gustara

Delia: puedes hacer muchas cosas con "ellas" estoy seguro que a mi hijo le gustara divertirse contigo

Serena: oiga señora Delia

Delia: ¿Qué pasa Serena?

Serena: no cree que Bonnie es muy pequeña como para que escuche este tipo de conversaciones

Bonnie: ustedes sigan, solo hagan que yo no existo

Delia: Serena, los niños de hoy deben de tener la mente abierta. Bonnie debe de escuchar esto para cuando ella ya tenga edad suficiente tome las precauciones para no terminar como Misty

Misty: (T_T) ¡oiga!

Delia: bueno Serena, ya que tu tomaste la palabra, seguiré contigo… mmm… tú tienes un cuerpo normal… podras satisfacer a mi hijo con normalidad

Serena: (feliz) gracias

Dawn: ¿qué hay de mí?

Delia: haber Dawn… ahora que te veo bien… sí que tienes buen cuerpo

Serena: eso es cierto, tan solo mírale el tamaño de su…

Dawn: (roja) ¡ni se te ocurra terminar la frase!

May: es increíble, mientras una es bendecida por delante, Dawn fue bendecida…

Dawn: (roja) ¡cállate!

Delia: sabes algo hija, estoy seguro que a mi Ash le encantara darte por detrás

Dawn: (T_T) por que tuvo que terminar esa frase… mi mamá también me decía cosas como esa cuando ella conoció a Ash en persona… ella incluso se puso a planear una boda sin si quiera preguntarme antes

Misty: me pregunto si a Ash le gustara verme en un traje de cuero negro

Todas voltearon a ver a Misty, todas estaban O_O

Delia: y yo que pensé que no lograrías satisfacer a mi hijo. Tú tienes una mente muy imaginativa

Misty: gracias

Bonnie: ¿traje de cuero?

Delia: es un traje de cuero con el que la mujer hace que el hombre se ponga muy feliz

Bonnie: me gustaría usar un traje como ese algún día

Delia: estoy segura que lo harás

Dawn: ¡oye, a Ash no le gustara verte en un traje de cuero! ¡él una vez me vio vestida de mucama, porrista, princesa y también de gala y vi como a él le brillaban los ojos!

Delia: vaya Dawn, no sabía que te gustara hacer cosplay

May: pues yo tengo una "gran ventaja que me dará la delantera"

Serena: pues yo sé que a Ash le gustaría probar todos mis dulces que eh hecho en mí

Delia: wow Serena, sí que tienes una mente muy activa

Misty: pues yo…

Dawn: silencio ladrillo que yo estoy segura eh echo algo que ustedes nunca lo han echo

Todas se voltearon y vieron a Dawn, se preguntaban qué era lo que ella hiso que ellas no. En ese momento, Dawn recordó que lo que ella había hecho era algo que dijo que nunca se lo diría a nadie si no a Ash el día que ellos estuviesen juntos y que estuviesen juntos ya durante un buen tiempo. Todas empezaron a mirar a Dawn y se empezaron a preguntar lo que pasaba, ella no decía nada y estaba muy nerviosa al mismo tiempo que empezó a sudar. En ese momento, Delia leyó las poses que Dawn hacía, vio la forma en que tenía sus manos y los gestos de su boca

Delia: Dawn… ¿acaso tu viste…?

Dawn estaba más nerviosa en ese momento, todas las chicas comprendieron la situación

Serena – May – Misty: ¡¿cómo fue que sucedió?!

Dawn: él… él estaba bañándose en el lago… yo no sabía… pase por accidente y lo vi a él cambiándose…

Dawn estaba que tartamudeaba, ella no podía pronunciar más palabras. Todas las chicas empezaron a imaginarse la idea pero nadie podía aun asimilar la información, todas se sorprendieron al ver a Dawn babeando y fantaseando

May: ¡deja de fantasear con Ash!

Todas las chicas se llevaron a Dawn al baño para darle una ducha con agua helada para que se le baje la calentura mientras que Delia le explicaba unas cuantas cosas a Bonnie que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre diversos temas. Llego el siguiente día, a Ash le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a que durmió en el suelo "la próxima traigo una bolsa de dormir" dijo antes de meterse en la residencia Oak "eres un chico o una chica" dijo un anciano al ver a Ash entrar "hola profesor" dijo Ash saludando al viejo Oak

Gary: ¡Ash, tienes muchos retadores!

Ash: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gary: ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ganaste la liga Kalos?!

Ash: perdón Gary, con todo esto que ha pasado se me olvido. ¿De qué retadores hablas?

Ash salió a la calle y vio a varios entrenadores que querían retar al nuevo campeón de Kalos, todos esos entrenadores tenían rattata. La "derrota" de Ash por parte del joven Chano se extendió por todo Kanto y todos querían derrotar al nuevo campeón usando a rattata "este será un largo día" todos los retadores empezaron a retar a Ash usando a sus ejércitos mastodónticos de ratattas y Ash uso a su garchomp y de un solo terremoto logro derrotarlos a todos. Todos los entrenadores tuvieron que irse llorando y Ash se fue a ver la construcción de su mansión

Gary: el narrador dijo que estaría lista para hoy en la tarde

Ash: pues sí que avanzaran bastante, en la mañana temprano fui a ver y vi que ya estaban haciendo los acabados

Gary: y ya decidiste con quien de todas las chicas te quedaras

Ash: (T_T) no me hables de eso que no quiero recordarlo

Gary: de acuerdo

Justo en ese momento, Ash siente que alguien le abraza por detrás. A no ser que a Gary le guste hacer eso, no era más que una de las…

¿?: hola niño

Ash se quedó petrificado en ese momento, el reconoció esa voz y entendió que no era la voz de ninguna otra de sus compañeras

Ash: eres… eres… tu… Iris

Iris: la misma

Ash quedo frio en ese momento, él sabía muy bien como Iris le trataba en su viaje por Unova así que este salió disparado directo a la residencia Oak. Ash no quería saber nada sobre Iris y se encerró en la casa

Delia: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Ash: mamá, si una chica de cabello purpura y de tez morena viene a buscarme… dile que… dile que me morí

En ese momento, tocan la puerta así que Delia abre y a Ash no le dio tiempo para poder escapar "estoy perdido" pensó Ash en ese momento. Iris se presentó ante Delia y esta se puso muy feliz al ver a Iris y dijo "genial, tendré más nietos"

Iris: ¿a qué se refiere con más nietos?

En ese momento, las demás chicas aparecieron y vieron a Iris. Dawn reconoció a Iris y entonces recordó unas cosas cuando ella estuvo por Unova. Iris le había confesado a Dawn que le gustaba Ash y que siempre le insultaba como una forma para llamar su atención

Dawn: ¡maldita, tu también!

Todas las demás chicas cogieron a Dawn antes de que ella se lanze a atacar a Iris, entonces Iris logro entender la situación

Iris: ¿acaso todas comparten al niño?

Misty – May – Serena: ¿niño, que niño?

Dawn: ¡así es como le dice Iris a Ash!

Iris coge muy fuerte de la mano a Ash provocándole dolor a este y diciendo "si piensan que ustedes se lo quedaran, tendrán que pasar primero sobre mi frio cadáver" Iris lo dijo con tanta determinación que dio un miedo en todos los presentes menos en Dawn

Dawn: ¡cállate maldita tabla de surfear!

Todas las chicas vieron a Iris y empezaron a reírse, todas se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y Misty empezaba a saltar de alegría y gritando "¡si, por fin alguien que es más plana que yo!" a Iris no le gusto para nada ese comentario así que saco a un haxorus de una pokeball y ordeno atacar a Misty a lo que ella reacciono y saco a gyarados. Se empezó una batalla dentro de la residencia Oak y este en vez de detener la batalla, se acercó a Iris y le dijo "¿eres un chico o una chica?" La batalla empezó y ninguna iba a ceder ante nadie. Las chicas empezaron a apostar por quien ganaría "vengan, hagan sus apuestas, la plana contra la más plana" gritaba Dawn a viva voz. Ash en ese momento quería morirse y ya pensaba que las cosas no se podrían poner peor… o no… La batalla termino debido a que Ash apareció con todos sus tauros para lograr calmar la situación. Pasaron las horas, llego la hora indicada y Ash junto con todas las personas entraron en la nueva mansión. Ash estaba sorprendido al ver todo el lujo y también que ese lugar tenia habitaciones para todos. Lo bueno es que Ash hiso un pequeño encargo para que su dormitorio sea más seguro y que nadie pueda entrar, en esa mansión incluso había un establo y un jardín inmenso en donde todos los pokémon de Ash incluido sus 30 tauros podían correr libremente. De esa forma pasaron las horas, todos incluidos Gay y el profesor estaban teniendo una agradable cena con todas las comodidades

Delia: sabes algo hijo, todos mis nietos podrán jugar tranquilamente en esta inmensa casa

Ash casi se atraganta por el comentario de Delia así que pikachu le di un fuerte golpe con su cola en la espalda del chico salvándolo de una muerte segura. Todos seguían comiendo mientras que May vigilaba a los chicos de que intenten hacerle más perversiones a Max al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas ayudaban en eso y por último, Iris se puso a idear un plan para poder dormir con Ash esa noche. Empiezan a llamar a la puerta, Ash se levanta a abrir la puerta. Clemont, Brock y Drew estaban con una sonrisa maliciosa pues ellos habian puesto una trampa cerca de la puerta con lo que harian que Ash quede electrocutado, congelado y ardiendo en llamas. Ash abrió la puerta y vio como una chica rubia en patines se lanza hacia el, ella lo abraza y sus piernas envuelven la cintura del condimento, esta chica empieza a besar a Ash en la boca y al igual que May logra introducir su lenga en su boca. Ella empezo a besarlo con tanta pasión que incluso lo tumbo en el piso de la mansión "ahora eres mio" dijo la chica mientras que el resto quedo O_O por la escena

Ash: ¿Korrina… que haces aquí?

Korrina: vine a saldar unas cuentas pendientes

Korrina intenta volver a besar a Ash pero ella es levantada a la fuerza y aparece un hombre de una edad mayor "maldito Ash, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría… nunca te hubiese dado el mega-aro. No te permitiré que estés con mi nieta"

Ash: ¡señor Gurkinn, esto no es lo que piensa!

Korrina: ¡abuelo, ya bájame!

Todos observaban la escena, Bonnie decía "vaya, al parecer Ash ha logrado enamorar a todas las chicas que conoció… ¿me pregunto cuantas más habrá?" todas las chicas querían matar a Korrina por lo que ella hiso, Brock estaba maldiciendo a Ash pues dos chicas aparecieron ese día junto a Ash y Clemont aún no podía creer que Korrina se halla enamorado de Ash, Drew se preguntaba "¿Quién demonios es ella?" al mismo tiempo que Delia se ponía feliz al conocer a otra pretendiente de su hijo

CONTINUARA

**Este… creo que me sobrepase en este capitulo... este... ... ... ... ... ... ... **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4: LAS COSAS QUE PASAN EN LA MANSIÓN KETCHUM

Todas las chicas estaban agarrando a Serena intentado hacer que ella no se lance hacia Korrina

Serena: ¡te odio Korrina, pensé que éramos amigas!

Korrina: lo siento Serena, pero yo amo mucho más a Ash que tú. Además él y yo estuvimos a punto de hacerlo

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, Gurkinn quería matar a Ash por casi haber tomado a su "inocente" nieta. Todos empezaron a mirar a Ash, todas las chicas querían matar a Korrina "no es justo, tantos años intentando buscar novia, no me eh podido acercar a una sola y una chica casi lo hace con él" decía Brock en su mente, su odio a Ash había aumentado y estaba dispuesto a golpear a Ash con todo lo que tenía pero recordó cómo fue que las chicas le golpearon así que decidió idear un plan de venganza para más tarde

Gurkinn: ¡KORRINA! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE CASI…?!

Korrina: eso fue en la torre maestra, durante los días en que Ash y sus amigos se quedaron. Una noche, me escabullí al cuarto de Ash, él estaba durmiendo así que vi mi oportunidad. Estaba a punto de entregarme por primera vez… me entregaría a Ash y le demostraría lo mucho que lo ame desde la primera vez que lo conocí. Pero el equipo rocket entro a robar en la torre así que me malograron mis planes y no pude hacer nada

Korrina maldecía al equipo rocket que interfirió en su plan. Desde ese día, ella juro que destruiría al equipo Rocket, y lo hiso pues una de las razones por las que vino a Kanto fue para ubicar a Giovanni y hacerlo sufrir en vida

Korrina: así que me eh estado guardando todo este tiempo para Ash

Korrina se intenta lanzar de nuevo a Ash para besarlo pero gyarados, blaziken, mamoswine, haxorus y fennekin se lanzan a atacar a Korrina. Una sombra azul aparece y coge a Korrina y rápidamente la salva, ella termina encima de la mesa y Oak le dice "tengo un nieto, es de tu edad pero no recuerdo como se llama… pero antes dime algo ¿eres un chico o una chica?" Korrina quedo O_O por lo que dijo Oak y Gary le dijo "no te preocupes, uno se acostumbra con eso"

Korrina: ¡YA VALIERON VERGA, NADIE HA VENCIDO A KORRINA LA INVICTA Y MUCHO MENOS LO HARÁN USTEDES!

Gurkinn: ¡KORRINA, CUIDA TU LENGUAJE!

Korrina activa su piedra activadora haciendo así que lucario mega-evolucione. Mega-lucario se lanza al ataque de los otros pokémon mientras que Ash estaba tomándose unas pastillas que sirven para evitar el stress y también para evitar que caiga en coma por todas las mesclas de emociones que está sintiendo en ese momento. La batalla empezó, Delia estaba feliz pues con Korrina tendría más nietos. La sala estaba siendo destruida por los pokémon, todas las chicas estaban dando órdenes para atacar a mega-lucario y a Korrina pero ellos eran tan hábiles que lograban esquivar todos los ataques, incluso Korrina se puso a patinar por las escaleras evitando así ataques. Otro mega-lucario se une a la batalla, este era el mega-lucario de Gurkinn y este detiene la batalla entre los pokémon de las chicas. Todos se quedan en silencio, la batalla había terminado y Gurkinn ahora se dirigía a golpear a Ash, pero este ya se había escapado y puesto todos los seguros que harían que su dormitorio sea una fortaleza impenetrable

Ash: ¡tengo que encontrar la manera de solucionar todo esto! ¡Arceus por favor, ayúdame!

Se podría decir que Arceus escucho las plegarias de Ash y decidió enviarle ayuda, pero esa ayuda será para más adelante. Paso el tiempo, Oak y Gary regresaron a su casa, Delia había reunido a todas las chicas en su dormitorio y May había encerrado a Max en su dormitorio usando cadenas. Gurkinn aún estaba furioso con Ash

Drew: así que quiere hacer sufrir a Ash

Gurkinn: claro que lo quiero ver sufrir

Brock: nosotros estamos también en eso, queremos que Ash sufra para que pague

Clemont: ¿Qué le parece si unimos fuerzas entre todos?

Gurkinn: cuenten conmigo para lo que sea

De esa forma, todos los cuatro empezaron a planificar un plan que haría que Ash sufra por todo. En el dormitorio de Delia, todos estaban con su ropa de dormir y Korrina estaba junto con lucario, ella tenía el cabello suelto tenía un polo corto y pantalones cortos de color blanco con toques de rojo

Delia: así que eres patinadora, sabes algo hija me caes muy bien. Creo que es hora de dar mis impresiones al igual que lo hice con las demás

Korrina – Iris: ¿impresiones?

Bonnie: esto será divertido

Delia: primero empezare contigo Iris… te veo y sé que mi hijo disfrutara mucho de ti

Misty: ¡pero ella está muy plana!

May: Misty tiene razón, Iris es más plana que Misty y eso es algo triste

Korrina: pues ella tiene razón, no son como Serena o May que tiene por delante o Dawn que tiene por detrás

Dawn: (T_T) odio que me digan eso

En eso, Bonnie le da una palmada en el trasero de Dawn y ella se pone muy roja por lo que la niña hiso

Dawn: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Bonnie: solo quería saber cómo se sentía… ¿señora Delia, que su trasero este firme es bueno?

Delia: si, es muy bueno. Ash disfrutara eso

Dawn: (T_T) esto no me puede estar pasando

Delia: pero eso sí, Dawn, a la primera vez te dolerá mucho y no te podrás sentar durante unos días

Dawn: (T_T) hay no, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo mi mamá

Delia: como seguía diciendo, Iris parece una loli así que mi hijo puede que llegue a agarrarle mucho gusto

Todas quedaron O_O por lo que Delia dijo. Delia miro a Korrina, ella empezó a analizarla con cuidado

Delia: por la forma en que te lanzaste a Ash, también por la forma en que tuviste mucha maniobrabilidad al momento de envolver a Ash con tus piernas y también por la forma en que te mueves… vaya que mi hijo disfrutara mucho de ti, además tienes el mejor cuerpo de entre todas y eso te da mucha ventaja

Korrina: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡lo dice enserio! (saltando de alegría) ¡en ese caso ahora mismo iré a por Ash!

Korrina se lanza en búsqueda de Ash para acostarse con él pero todas las chicas se tiran encima de ella para impedirlo. Bonnie miraba la situación y se reina de todo mientras que lucario estaba O_O por lo que pasaba

Delia: todo a su tiempo hijas, primero lo primero, si quieren hacer que Ash se fije más en ustedes. Primero deben de llegar a su estómago así que mañana quiero que le preparen el desayuno a Ash

Todas en ese momento, empezaron a idealizar un desayuno para Ash. Llego la mañana, y todas las chicas estaban preparando el desayuno. Dawn y Serena lograron preparar algo que a la vista se veía que era delicioso, May e Iris lograron hacer su mejor esfuerzo pero lo único que lograron hacer fue coger un pan y té caliente pero Misty y Korrina hicieron algo que… digamos que era algo que estaba en una olla y parecía tener vida propia. Todas las chicas estaban esperando a Ash y Delia junto con Bonnie también estaba con ellas pues querían ver la reacción de Ash al probar el desayuno "toma nota Bonnie, puede que esto te sirva en el futuro" dijo Delia a la niña que estaba con una libreta y un lapicero en mano mientras que dedenne descansaba en su cabeza. Ash y pikachu bajaron, ellos vieron que las chicas estaban con los platos de comida

Dawn: ¡prueba el mío primero!

Dawn le dio el plato de comida a Ash y este empezó a comerlo, Ash se puso feliz pues lo termino todo. Luego Serena trajo su plato y empezó a comerlo y también le gusto. Dawn y Serena estaban felices al ver que a Ash le gustaba la comida preparada por ellas así que ya tenían algunos puntos ganados. May e Iris le dieron a Ash su desayuno, Ash comió sin decir nada pues era algo digerible. Pero en el momento en que Ash iba a recibir la comida preparada por Korrina y Misty… Gary entra por la puerta desesperado

Gary: ¡Ash, necesito que me ayudes por favor!

Ash: ¿Qué sucede?

Gary se lleva a Ash a su casa, todas las chicas, incluyendo a Delia y a Bonnie, empiezan a seguirlos con curiosidad. Todos llegaron al laboratorio, pero vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos

Ash: ¡¿Cómo es posible que esto haya sucedido?!

El profesor Oak estaba conectado a un respirador, varios médicos estaban que lo trataban y hacían de todo para mantenerlo con vida

Gary: sucedió hace unos minutos

_Flashback_

Era muy temprano, en la residencia Oak. Gary estaba viendo su computara y vio que los gráficos que estaba detectando empezaron a volverse locos "¿pero qué demonios?" los gráficos empezaron a sobrepasar las estadísticas y a los pocos segundos, la computadora exploto. Justo en ese momento, llaman a la puerta así que Gary se acerca y la abre para ver quién es. Era un chico de gafas, aquel chico se le veía con la ropa un poco rasgada y se le notaba que venía de una batalla

¿?: disculpe, mi nombre es Wholock y quisiera por favor si me pudiera dar un vaso con agua. Vera, lo que pasa es que Giratina ya no quiere atender a mis llamados… creo que se enojó conmigo, y ya no eh podido mantenerme con comida debido a eso… así que… ¿me da un vaso con agua?

Gary: (O_O) este… claro… pase un momento…

Gary pensaba que el sujeto estaba loco, así que como buen samaritano que era, decidió ayudar al pobre hombre con un vaso de agua para que no sufra con hambre. Wholock se sentó en un sofá y en eso, un hombre anciano en bata aparece

Oak: ¡Hola! ¡Éste es el mundo de pokémon! ¡Me llamo Oak! ¡Pero la gente me llama profesor pokémon! ¡Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas pokémon! Para algunos, los pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear. En cuanto a mí... Estudio a los pokémon como profesión. Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Eres chico o chica?

Wholock: esto… esto… esto es un poco incómodo… no, no, no, no es que sea un hombre… si quieres… si quieres… si quieres me visto de mujer… pero… es… usted es un pervertido señor Oak

Gary: abuelo, que le estás haciendo al pobre de Wholock

Oak: yo no soy tu abuelo, ahora sigue con tus labores, chico encargado de la limpieza

Gary quedo O_O por lo que dijo su abuelo

Oak: ¡Ah sí! Quería pedirte un favor. ¡En la mesa hay un invento mío, la pokédex! ¡Ésta registrará automáticamente datos sobre los pokémon que hayas visto o capturado! ¡Es una tecno-enciclopedia! Quería hacer una guía de todos los pokémon del mundo... ¡Era mi sueño! ¡Pero ya soy muy viejo y no puedo hacerlo! ¡Por eso quiero que vosotros hagáis realidad ese sueño! ¡Adelante, id en su busca! ¡Será una gran proeza en la historia de los Pokémon!

Wholock: 721

Oak: ¿qué?

Wholock: hay 721, pero si a esa cantidad le aumentamos a missingno, las diferentes formas de los rotom, las diferentes formas de vivillon y demás pokémon parecidos… el número incrementaría a unos… 30 más… creo

Oak: ¿Cómo… como sabes todo eso?

Wholock saca un celular y este se lo enseña a Oak "ve, tengo una aplicación echa por fans que me da la información de todos los pokémon registrados. Su historia, su hábitat, leyendas, personajes importantes que los poseen, esto es mucho más compleja que una pokedex y fue creada por aficionados" Oak quedo devastado por eso. Wholock estaba afuera de la casa, él había sido echado por Gary y ahora es considerado como una persona no grata en la casa y ya nunca más podrá volver a entrar en la residencia. Gary, luego de expulsar a Wholock, regresa a ver a su abuelo pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock

_Fin del flashback_

Gary: y ahí fue cuando encontré al abuelo que se había colgado

Todos se habían quedado O_O por la historia que Gary conto… la puerta se abre, Tracey aparece junto con varias maletas. Tracey ve al profesor en ese estado y se lanza desesperado para saber lo que paso. Mientras tanto, en la residencia Ketchum… o mejor dicho… mansión Ketchum, los chicos ya habían escapado. Max logro escapar de su cuarto lleno de cadenas y tenía un plan para vengarse del mostaza por haber corrompido a su hermana. Clemont, Brock, Drew y Gurkinn estaban también despertándose y querían planificar su plan para hacer sufrir a Ash

Brock: ¡¿Qué demonios Clemont, que estás haciendo?!

Se podía decir que Clemont estaba desnudo, a su lado tenía un robot y este tenía la cara de Serena… bueno… ya los dejo a su imaginación de ustedes lo que él estaba haciendo

Clemont: ¡primero se supone que debes llamar a mi puerta!

Brock: ¡si, pero no hare eso si yo voy a entrar al pasadizo!

Clemont miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que él estaba en el pasadizo de la mansión "no puede ser, esta casa es tan grande que me confundí" Clemont coge el robot de Serena y se va a buscar desesperadamente su dormitorio. Pasaron los minutos, todos los chicos estaban en el comedor y Brock aún no podía mirar a Clemont a la cara y viceversa

Gurkinn: eh estado pensando en usar a lucario para golpear a Ash

Max: pues yo eh pensado que podríamos capturar un tentacruel y usar sus tentáculos contra Ash

Drew: yo apoyo esa idea, usemos esos tentáculos y hagámoslo sufrir

Clemont: yo digo que también hay que vengarnos de todas las chicas por todos los golpes que nos dieron

Todos: ¡sii!

Clemont: ¡yo digo que también usemos los tentáculos de tentacruel con ellas!

Todos: ¡sii!

Clemont: eso sí, dejen a Serena y a mi hermana fuera

Brock: si, dejemos a la dulce Bonnie fuera de esto

Todos voltean y miran a Brock con cara O_O por el comentario que él dijo

Drew: ¡maldito depravado!

Max: ¡como ninguna chica te hacia caso, ahora quieres irte con las niñas!

Gurkinn: en todos mis viajes, nunca conocí a chico para más pervertido… estas enfermo

Clemont: ¡vuelve a hablar de mi hermana, y yo mismo te meteré varios destornilladores por…!

Brock: ¡yo no soy ningún pedófilo!

Drew: todas las chicas piensan que nosotros somos unos depravados… pero si hubieran escuchado a Brock, estoy segura que ellas nos hubieran perdonado

Brock: ¡pero yo no soy pedófilo!

Gurkinn: ¡ya basta, luego seguiremos hablando sobre los gustos morbosos de Brock! ¡ahora concentrémonos en lo importante!

En eso, a todos les empieza a rugir el estómago, todos estaban hambrientos y empiezan a mirar en las ollas para saber si hay algo de comida. Todos se quedaron un poco asustados al ver las cosas que se movían dentro de las ollas

Drew: quizás… quizás el sabor es bueno

Todos los demás chicos empezaron a buscar algo de comida, pero no encontraban nada. Se decidieron servirse un plato con la comida que había dentro de la olla

Gary: y eso fue lo que paso

Tracey estaba O_O por la historia tan extraña y perturbadora, le contaron desde que Ash empezó a tener tantas pretendientes hasta ese instante. Tracey aún no podía asimilar toda la situación

Tracey: wow el profesor Oak ah sido como un padre para mi… si necesitan algo, yo ayudare en todo y Ash… descuida amigo que las cosas pasan

Ash: (T_T) nada más lo dices por que no estás en mi situación

Gary: Ash, voy a necesitar ayuda financiera, mi abuelo está muy grave y…

Ash: descuida Gary, siempre vi a tu abuelo como mi figura paterna y voy a ayudarte con mucho gusto

Todas las chicas quedaron con corazones en los ojos, todas estaban viendo la generosidad de Ash al ayudar a su amigo en momentos de necesidad. Ash le dio un cheque a Gary y este se fue rápidamente a pedir ayuda. Todos regresaron a la casa, pero al llegar

May: ¡hermano!

Ash: ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

Ash miro como Gurkinn, Clemont, Brock, Drew y Max estaban tirados en el suelo agonizando, tenían la cara verde y se les veía muy deshidratados. Clemont y Brock estaban que se morían de frio, Drew y Max estaban paralizados por la electricidad y por último, Gurkinn estaba quemado y el lucario de Korrina junto con el lucario de Gurkinn estaba intentado aplicar los primeros auxilios sobre los chicos

Delia: voy a llamar una ambulancia

Delia se fue a llamar una ambulancia mientras que el resto se preguntaba de lo que pudo haber pasado. Todos los chicos se habían servido una combinación de la comida echa por Misty y Korrina, al digerirla… todos sintieron que su estómago se quemaba y también sentían como perdían el agua de su cuerpo, en la desesperación, Max activo por accidente la trampa que los chicos habían puesto cerca a la puerta y esta ataco a los chicos dejándolos en ese estado. La ambulancia llego, y se estaban llevando a todos los afectados directo al hospital

Ash: estarán bien… creo… demonios, ahora que me doy cuenta yo soy el que está pagando la curación de ellos

Iris empieza a abrazar a Ash, se le podía ver la lujuria en los ojos de Iris y Ash estaba más que asustado por lo que estaba pasando

Iris: hay Ash, eres tan niño… mejor deja de preocuparte y vamos a un lugar más privado… te enseñare lo salvaje que puedo ser

Todas las demás chicas se lanzan contra ella, ninguna estaría dispuesta en dejar que otra les gane en tener a Ash. Se podía decir que Ash estaba más que perturbado con la idea de estar a solas con Iris. La noche llego. Ash, Delia, Bonnie, Gary, Oak, Serena, May, Misty, Iris y Korrina estaban cenando, Dawn no porque ella decía que se sentía algo mal así que se fue a su cama a dormir. Ash aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que el suelo estuviese agujereado y también como era posible que la comida de Korrina y Misty hayan desaparecido misteriosamente

Delia: bueno hijo… eh estado pensado, y me decidí que ustedes deben de tener horarios fijos para que todas estén con Ash

Ash se atraganto por la idea, Tracey estaba O_O por lo que pasaba "luego te acostumbras a ese tipo de conversaciones" dijo Gary intentado calmar a su amigo. En ese momento, Ash estaba pensando en una forma de escapar de su casa, el planeaba irse con pikachu y todos sus pokémon a una región fría y lejana. Todas las chicas ponían sus ojos en Ash y fantaseaban sobre las cosas que harían con él a solas, eso debido a lo que Korrina casi hace con Ash. La cena termino, Ash estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y rápidamente echo todos los seguros necesarios para que nadie intente entrar

¿?: hola Ash

Ash se asustó por un momento así que volteo a ver quién era

Ash: ¿Dawn… pero… se supone que estabas enferma?

Era Dawn, ella estaba encima de la cama de Ash. Dawn estaba echada en una pose sugerente y usando un vestido de mucama "sé cuánto te gusta este traje" dijo ella antes de abalanzarse contra Ash y besarlo con toda la pasión que ella puede tener, se podía decir que Dawn estaba que besaba a Ash como si su vida dependiera de eso

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

Productor: oye narrador, ¿ya tienes el título de hoy?

Narrador: (T_T) no, y no se me ocurre nada

Productor: mmm pues… piensa rápido pues ya va a empezar el capitulo

Narrador: este… haber… … … … … ¿Cómo se llamaba el título de la primera película de Narnia?

Productor: el león la bruja y el ropero

Narrador: en ese caso, ya tengo el título para este capitulo

CAPÍTULO 5: EL PONY, LA RUBIA Y EL ESTABLO

Productor: [ಠ_ಠ]

En el hospital que estaba en las afuera del pueblo paleta, Brock, Max, Drew y Gurkinn; estaban en un dormitorio. Todos ellos estaban descansado pues los doctores les hicieron a todos un lavado intestinal vía rectal (O_O) y ahora todos ellos estaban anestesiados. El doctor encargado, había puesto a cargo a dos enfermeras para que cuiden a los pacientes durante la noche

Enfermera 1: ¡esto no puede ser posible!

Enfermera 2: ¿Qué suce…? ¡demonios! ¡¿Cómo puede estar él aquí?!

Ambas enfermeras se asustaron al ver a Brock y a Drew, ellas ya conocían a ambos chicos

Enfermera 1: ¡ese depravado siempre me grababa cuando yo me cambiaba!

Enfermera 2: ¡y él siempre me mandaba rosas, el me acosaba en todo momento!

La enfermera 1 conocía a Brock de la escuela de medicina, ellos estudiaron juntos. La enfermera 2 siempre era acosada por Drew. En ese momento, ambas vieron su oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos dos muchachos, y eso sería algo que ellas lograrían disfrutar mucho durante el resto de sus vidas. Todas las chicas se fueron a dormir, pero May pasó por el dormitorio de Dawn y vio algo que la sorprendió mucho

May: ¡Dawn no está en su dormitorio!

Todas las chicas al escuchar eso, se fueron en búsqueda de Dawn por toda la mansión. Ninguna podía encontrar rastro de ella, todas estaban reunidas en el comedor "¿Dónde puede estar?" dijo Serena "¡aun no hemos revisado el dormitorio de Ash!" todas se fueron directo al dormitorio de Ash, todas intentaron abrir la puerta pero nadie podía hacerlo. "saquemos a todos nuestros pokémon" dijo Iris. Todas las chicas sacaron a sus pokémon y dieron un ataque fulminante a la puerta lográndola derribar, todas las chicas dieron el grito al cielo al entrar al dormitorio. Ash estaba tirado en su cama sin camiseta pero con un pantalón, estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre que fluía por su nariz, Dawn estaba encima de él, ella estaba sentada en su entrepierna, ella no estaba desnuda pero si estaba en ropa interior. Todas las chicas agarraron a Dawn del pelo y se la llevaron arrastrándola por la casa "suéltenme, suéltenme" decía ella, quería que Ash la salvase pero él seguía inconsciente. Las chicas la metieron al baño y le empezaron a arrojar baldazos de agua helada para que se le baje la calentura

May: ¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Korrina: ¡eres una… una ditto por intentar hacer eso!

Dawn: mira quien lo dice

Iris: (bañándola con agua helada) tú no estás en posición de decir algo

Misty: ¡yo digo que la castiguemos por haber hecho eso!

Serena: ella tiene razón ¡Dawn merece un castigo!

Dawn veía y temblaba, temblaba por el frio debido al agua helada y andar en ropa interior y por el hecho de que no saben lo que ellas le pueden hacer a ella. Korrina saca una pokeball de la que sale un metagross shiny, todas las chicas quedaron O_O al ver al inmenso pokémon. Korrina activa su piedra activadora y metagross mega-evoluciona

Korrina: mega-metagross tiene 8 brazos, como Dawn quiso entregarse a Ash, ahora digo que se imagine que metagross es Ash. Quizás así deje de ser tan caliente

Todas aplaudieron por la idea de Korrina. Dawn estaba temiendo por su vida y queriendo saber alguna forma para que ella logre escapar. Mega-metagross se empezó a acercar lentamente a Dawn "por favor Arceus, yo fui una de las que te salvo la vida… por favor ayúdame" pero sabiendo que Arceus pondrá la súplica de Dawn en la carpeta de SPAM… y también sabiendo que lo que va a pasar sería algo muy brutal y esto no es de categoría M… aunque hay cosas que parece que si lo fuera… este… creo que iré a salvar a Dawn… pero lo hare con estilo… este… ¡productor, puedes pasarme la carpeta de los otros fic que hay!

Productor: haber… acá tengo el de BW, ese one-shot… también hay otro… y también está el de XY… y este otro… ¿para qué quieres las carpetas de esos fic?

Narrador: este… es para algo que quiero hacer

Productor: (O_O) a veces no logro entenderte (se da media vuelta y se va)

Narrador: haber… donde puede estar… ¡ajam, la lista de todos los personajes creados!... haber, tenemos a Hilda, Abril… ¿Por qué demonios Wholock creo a tantos personajes que nada más aparecían un capitulo?... haber… … … …

Productor: oye narrador, ¿no tienes que estar narrando este fic?

Narrador: espérate que estoy ocupado intentando salvar a Dawn

Productor: pero ya la salvaron

Narrador: ¡¿queee?!... ¡¿en qué momento llego Wholock… acaso esa es twilight sparkle?!

O_O no sé cómo… pero el anterior narrador estaba montando a twilight sparkle, él estaba volando mientras que bajaba a Dawn en el césped y le decía "yo escribí mucho de ti y también me caes bien, así que no voy a dejar que te… creo que mejor me voy" O_O bueno… un gyarados, haxorus, blaziken, mega-lucario y un fennekin empezaron a perseguir al pobre Wholock "rápido twilight, debemos escapar de aquí" a lo que twilight le respondió "repíteme de nuevo por que estoy haciendo esto" "porque si no me ayudas a sobrevivir en este mundo, venderé la carne de tus amigas en el mercado como si fuera carne de res" twilight no dudo más, ella abrió sus alas y se llevó volando a Wholock lejos del lugar mientras que los pokémon y sus entrenadoras les perseguía

Dawn: al parecer al antiguo escritor le caigo bien

Narrador: eso es porque el…

Dawn: oye, antes que me digas algo… ¿me puedes lanzar ropa, es que me da frio?

Use mis poderes sobrenaturales y le lanza ropa… esto sí que fue algo raro…. ¿oye Wholock, por qué hiciste eso?

Wholock: porque se supone que esto iba a ser un one-shot entre el inmortal y piernas locas. Y es mi deber aunque sea salvarlos de algún posible peligro… o eso creo

Twilight: ¿Qué es un one-shot?

Wholock: ¡silencio pony, que yo también puedo hacerte pasar como si fueras carne de res!

Narrador: (O_O) como conseguiste traer a un personaje de my Little pony

Wholock: traer a todos los ponis fue uno de los deseos que le pedí a Giratina

Narrador: [ಠ_ಠ] a veces me da miedo saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza

Wholock: por cierto, ¿has usado los primeros párrafos de lo que iba a ser el fic y luego lo modificaste para usarlo como prólogo?

Narrador: si

Wholock: eso explica mucho

Ahora dejemos al pobre diablo de Wholock quien aún seguía huyendo de las chicas que estaban furiosas. Dawn volvía al dormitorio de Ash pero al llegar, vio que ya no estaba pues este se fue al establo a dormir, así que Dawn al ver que no estaba decidió dormir en esa cama. Llego la mañana, todo el hospital despertó debido a un grito aterrador que se escuchó en un dormitorio

Brock: ¡¿Por qué estoy durmiendo contigo Drew?!

Drew: ¡cállate, de seguro tu si tienes esos gustos y me dopaste!

Ambos chicos estaban en la misma cama desnudos, Gurkinn y Clemont quedaron boquiabierta al ver los dos chicos desnudos

Gurkinn: ¡malditos depravados!

Max: ¡maldita sea Drew, y yo que te consideraba como alguien a quien pedirle consejos con las chicas!

Clemont: ¡aparte de ser pedófilo, también eres de esos gustos!

Brock – Drew: ¡esto no es lo que parece!

En ese instante, todos los chicos sintieron que les dolía el trasero. Ellos no sabían nada sobre el lavado que les hicieron pero al ver la situación en la que estaban…

Gurkinn – Clemont – Brock – Drew – Max: ¡¿Qué paso ayer?!

Todos los chicos estaban preocupándose por lo que pudo haber pasado, ellos no sabían que estaban en un hospital o mejor dicho no sabían que las enfermeras había trasladado al grupo a una casa que estaba cerca al hospital. En la mansión Ketchum, Dawn se había levantado tranquilamente, y ahora mismo estaba en la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno y Ash estaba entrando en la casa con ojeras, dolor de espalda y temblando del frio. Las demás chicas entran en la casa, todas ellas habían echo un acuerdo y eso se aplicaría en esa noche. Ash quería irse a dormir pues no había tenido una buena noche, pero en eso tocan la puerta y Ash se va a ver quién era el que tocaba. Una chica rubia salta a abrazar a Ash, por la cabeza de Ash pasaba lo siguiente "Arceus, te pedí ayuda. No sé a qué le consideraras ayuda pero esto no me ayuda en nada" mientras tanto Arceus estaba diciendo "hice bien". Todas las chicas vieron a la rubia que se había lanzado hacia Ash, todas querían matar a la chica, en especial Iris que gritaba "¡Bianca, eres una traidora!"

Bianca: te eh extrañado mucho Ash

Ash: (-_-) déjame adivinar, descubriste que me amas y viniste por mi

Bianca: (con los ojos brillosos) aparte de ser tan lindo eres también un vidente

¿?: no sabía que Ash tuviese un gusto por las chicas de pechos grandes

Todas voltearon, vieron a Bonnie y a Delia quienes recién habían bajado. Delia se va corriendo a abrazar de la felicidad a Bianca y dice "tú me darás más nietos" todas las chicas se empezaron a acercar a Bianca, Misty miro a Bianca y también se miró y eso provoco que su autoestima baje hasta lo más mínimo

Ash: saben que, me rindo… hagan lo que quieran, mátense si quieren pero yo me voy a dormir… ¡pikachu, gardevoir, bayleef, charizard, garchomp, serperior, blastoise… vamos!

Ash se fue a su dormitorio a dormir mientras que sus pokemon cuidaban las puertas para que nadie ingrese. Todas las chicas empezaron a mirar con odio a Bianca, Delia la miro y dijo "vaya, al parecer May tiene dura competencia"

May: yo soy mejor que ella, además eh viajado con Ash por todo Hoenn

Iris: ¡te odio Bianca, pensé que éramos amigas!

Bianca: ¡¿acaso nunca te pusiste a pensar sobre por qué siempre me acercaba a Ash?!

Iris se quiso lanzar a Bianca para intentar golpearla pero las demás chicas la detuvieron

Bianca: por cierto May, yo soy mucho mejor que tu

May: ¡no, yo las tengo más grandes!

Bianca: ¡te equivocas, soy yo!

May: ¡yo siempre me eh ejercitado y por eso tienen esta forma, las mías son naturales!

Bianca: ¡las mías son naturales, no como tú que son siliconas!

May: ¡¿Qué me dijis…?!

Korrina: ¡alguien puede callar a esas vacas lecheras!

Todas miraron a Korrina, se le veía que estaba estresada por esa discusión. Todas se callaron por un momento, pero Bonnie se lanza contra May y Bianca y empieza a acurrucarse en el pecho de ambas como si de almohadas se tratases "son muy suaves" decía ella mientras que las afectadas querían sacarla de su encima "se ve tan tierna" decía Delia al ver la escena a lo que las demás chicas la empezaron a mirar de forma extraña. Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en un parque, todos estaban devastados pues no sabían nada de lo que pudo haber pasado. Brock estaba llorando pues sintió que toda su masculinidad se había ido en una noche "disculpe señor, ¿se encuentra bien?" le dijo una niña a Brock al verlo en ese estado "pequeña y dulce niña, no te preocupes por mí, tan solo…" cuando el resto de los chicos escucharon "pequeña y dulce niña" decidieron acercarse rápidamente a la niña "rápido niña, corre y huye de este degenerado" decían todos a lo que la niña se asustó y se fue corriendo

Max: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre seducir a una niña, maldito pervertido?!

Clemont: ¡si te veo cerca de mi hermana yo…!

Drew: ¡eres un maldito enfermo, maldito degenerado!

Gurkinn: ¡nunca en toda mi vida eh conocido a alguien con tanto nivel de degeneración!

Brock: ¡yo no soy ningún pedófilo!

EL grito de Brock fue escuchado por todos los presentes, todos se empezaron a alejar del grupo. Incluso algunos estaban que llamaban a la policía, todos seguían discutiendo hasta que varias oficiales Jenny aparecieron y Brock sintió que estaba en el paraíso "ellos son el grupo de pervertidos, arréstenlos" decían las personas de los alrededores. Todas las Jennys esposaron al grupo y se los llevo a la comisaria cercana

CONTI…

Wholock: ¡oye!

Narrador: ¡¿Qué te pasa, eh estado a punto de cerrar este capítulo?!... ¿Por qué estas lleno de vendajes?

Wholock: es que las chicas me alcanzaron y me atacaron. El asunto por el que te llamo es que quería saber si has hablado con el jefe sobre la razón del porque quede atrapado aquí

Narrador: no, y no me interesa

Wholock: ¡¿pero acaso no ves que todo esto es raro, digo… cómo es posible de que termine en este lugar?!

Narrador: mmm pues… ahora que lo dices… ¿me esperas unos minutos?

Wholock: claro

Maldito idiota, cree que volveré en cinco minutos… así, ¿dónde me quede?… … … CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: El…

Wholock: ¡narrador!

CAPITULO 6: El…

Wholock: ¡narrador!

CAPITULO 6: El…

Wholock: ¡narrador!

Narrador: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!

Wholock: lo que pasa es que en vista de que eh estado muy ocupado organizando cosas, y también muy ocupado jugando con los ponis… ¿quisiera saber si me podrías decir que fue lo que paso durante todo este tiempo?

Narrador: una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste ser el narrador anterior?

Wholock: pues… no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que un día resulte escribiendo en una oficina

Narrador: (O_O) este… respondiendo a tu pregunta… el profesor Oak está en el hospital por intento de suicidio; Tracey volvió de sus vacaciones y se ha enterado de todo; Brock, Gurkinn, Max, Drew y Clemont piensan que tuvieron entre ellos una orgia gay; las chicas están planeando algo que ni yo sé; Bianca apareció y junto con May se pelearon y Korrina les dijo "vacas lecheras"; por último, parece que dentro de 9 meses Dawn tendrá un hijo o hija por parte de Ash

Wholock: (O_O) ¿qué?... no, enserio… ¿qué?

Narrador: pues como lo oyes, todo eso paso y aun no sé lo que pasara

Wholock: (_) ¡¿Y NO PUDISTE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO?! ¡TIENES PODERES QUE PUEDEN ALTERAR EL ORDEN DE LAS COSAS Y ESO FUE ALGO QUE YO NUNCA TUVE!

Narrador: pues… yo… este… usar esos poderes es algo muy difícil y complicado

Wholock: ¡¿ahora que vamos a hacer, mira en que se ha convertido todo esto?!

Narrador: pues yo tan solo me dedicare a seguir narrando

Wholock: ¡maldición, tendré que encargarme yo de todo! ¡Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity… tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Wholock empezó a decir algo relacionado con jirachi… y luego… todos los ponis empezron a seguirlo… … … … … … voy a necesitar terapia después de esto… demonios ya me olvide cual era el nombre del capítulo… bueno, sigamos entonces. En la comisaria, la oficial Jenny estaba dándole un interrogatorio masivo al grupo de los chicos

Clemont: ¡Brock es el pedófilo, nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

Max: ¡eso es cierto, yo vi como intento seducir a una niña!

Drew: (T_T) ¡también abuso de nosotros!

Gurkinn: ¡eso es cierto, Brock es la persona más pervertida, enferma y degenerada que conocí en toda mi vida!

Brock: (T_T) ¡eso es mentira, todo lo que dicen es mentira!

Jenny: ¡silencio, todos ustedes estarán en el calabozo bajo la sospecha de cómplices y por mientras me llevare a Brock para un interrogatorio especial!

En ese momento, Brock sintió que una de sus fantasías se iba a cumplir "voy a estar a solas con la oficial Jenny, de seguro meterá a los otros al calabozo para que así estemos los dos solos y… ¡si, después de tantos años, por fin sabré como es que se siente hacer…! ¿Qué, como llegue aquí?" Mientras que Brock estaba fantaseando, él no se dio cuenta que la oficial Jenny lo había encadenado en una silla y al mismo tiempo varios policías lo rodeaban. Todos los policías tenían sus garrotes y también electrodos

Policía 1: ¡se te acusa de algo muy grave!

Brock: ¡yo no soy gay!

Policía 2: eso no es algo como para ser arrestado, se te acusa de ser un pedófilo

Policía 3: por eso es que ahora mismo te haremos un interrogatorio especial

Todas las fantasías de Brock se hicieron añicos, él no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer y ya se estaba preocupando por lo que le pueda pasar. En el hospital, Gary ya estaba que se llevaba a su abuelo devuelta a su casa "tengo un nieto de tu edad, ¿sabes cómo se llama?" decía Oak mientras que Gary ya se dio por vencido después de tantas veces que intento hacerle recordar que él era su nieto. Mientras tanto, en la mansión Ketchum, Ash se estaba levantando de haber estado durmiendo, el miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las 6 de la tarde "vaya que eh dormido mucho, y después de lo que paso anoche… … … … ¿me pregunto en que región nunca me podrán encontrar?" decía Ash mientras que sus pokémon estaban que se le acercaban. Todas las chicas le dijeron el plan que tenían para esa noche, al mismo tiempo que miraban con odio a Dawn quien leía un libro pues ella estaba tarareando y también brillaba de felicidad. Delia y Bonnie estaban también en el lugar, Delia estaba preparando la cena y dándole consejos a Bonnie y esta estaba tomando nota de todos los consejos que Delia le daba

Bonnie: usted sí que es muy hábil señora Delia, quiero ser como usted cuando sea grande

Delia: me halagas… aún recuerdo cuando conocí al papá de Ash, aún recuerdo que viajábamos juntos y lo hacíamos cada noche (se empieza a reír) y ahora mi hijo tiene muy lindas pretendientes… sabes algo, creo que a mí no me molestaría volver a ser madre

Todas las chicas escucharon esa última frase, todas voltearon a verla y quedaron frías por el comentario. Todas estaban WTF y aun no podían asimilar la información "¿qué?" dijo Delia mientras que las chicas aun no podían asimilar lo que ella dijo

Bonnie: oigan, me eh dado cuenta que ustedes han estado muy calladas y tambien han estado mirando a Dawn con odio

Korrina: es que la muy… la muy…

Todas las chicas se pusieron a llorar dramáticamente y decían "ella y Ash lo hicieron anoche" todas seguían llorando mientras que Dawn disfrutaba de su victoria ante el resto de las chicas. Delia en ese momento se fue a abrazar a Dawn de la alegría por ser la primera. Todas las chicas estaban a punto de lanzarse contra ella pero en ese momento Ash baja y todos lo quedan mirando

Ash: ¿qué?

Delia se fue a abrazar a su hijo dándole muchas felicidades, luego rápidamente le dio unas instrucciones a Bonnie para que se vaya a hacer unas cosas. Delia se fue a la cocina y se llevó a Ash y a Dawn con ella y esta empezó a preparar algo que parecía licor "ya esta señora Delia" dijo Bonnie. Delia hace beber el licor a los chicos y luego los encierra en un dormitorio que estaba decorado con sabanas rojas, pétalos de rosas en la cama, vino y muchos… como decirlo… "juguetes" encima del escritorio. Todas las chicas se acercaron a Delia y le preguntaron con mucha curiosidad "¿Qué fue lo que les dio?"

Delia: un fuerte afrodisiaco que hará que sucumban ante sus más fuertes deseos, lo harán como si fueran bunearys durante toda la noche

Todas quedaron en shock, todas intentaron ir al dormitorio para intentar sacar a los chicos pero Delia se interpuso y puso una mirada de asesina serial dejando a todas las chicas asustadas y traumatizadas "si una de ustedes hubiera sido la primera, yo le hubiera dado el afrodisiaco" vaya… Delia me está dando miedo… continuando con el fic, Brock estaba en la celda con los demás chicos, se le podía ver que estaba muy adolorido y cansado

Brock: (T_T) creo que se sobrepasaron cuando me hicieron la colonoscopia

Todos quedaron O_O incluso yo pues no sé para qué demonios le hicieron una colonoscopia. Mientras tanto, Gary ya estaba por llegar a su casa. Gary pasó cerca de la mansión de Ash pero cuando llego a cierto punto, escucho unos fuertes gritos, él y Oak se asustaron así que mejor se fueron corriendo directo a su casa

Tracey: oye Gary

Gary: ¿qué sucede?

Tracey: me dijiste que vigilara los gráficos que se han estado registrando una actividad muy extraña… esos gráficos ya se salieron del rango normal

Gary empezó a revisar los extraños gráficos y dijo "porque tienen la forma de ponitas". Llego la noche, todos estaban cenando y las chicas aun no podían poner su plan en marcha debido a que Ash aún no salía del dormitorio

Bianca: este… ¿Por qué se demoran?

Delia: creo que fue porque me sobrepase con la cantidad, estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta y les de mas

Todas las chicas se pusieron tristes pues aun no tenían señales de Ash mientras que Bonnie también quería experimentar todo lo que estaba pasando. Eran las 10 de la mañana, Ash se había despertado pero él estaba tan cansado que no podía ni moverse

Ash: (T_T) no siento mis piernas

Dawn: (bostezando) buenos días…

Ash: (T_T) por favor Arceus, sácame de esta

Y esa fue otra suplica que va directo a la carpeta de SPAM. Ambos chicos estaban desnudos y abrazados en la cama mientras que las sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos, Dawn se acurrucaba y también estaba demasiado cansada y con una cara de felicidad. De esa forma habrá pasado unas dos horas, dos horas en la que Ash estaba O_O y no podía decir nada sin tartamudear, ambos chicos podían levantarse, y quien no estaría cansado sí estuvieron en el acto como por 5 horas. Todas las chicas veían como era que Ash estaba cojeando y Dawn estaba en una silla de ruedas por no poder caminar muy bien que se diga

Wholock: ¡rápido ponis, debemos llegar lo más rápido posible a…! este… ¿ponis?

Narrador: se fueron

Wholock: ¡¿Qué, como que se fueron?!

Narrador: dijeron que tenían que volver a su caricatura correspondiente o que si no eran despedidas. Además me llego una carta notarial para que las entrega de nuevo a su caricatura antes de que nos demanden

Wholock: (u.u) vale berenjena la vida

Narrador: ¿me puedes decir que es lo que harás?

Wholock: buscare a jirachi y volveré a mi antigua vida

Narrador: oh bueno… en ese caso

Wholock: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Narrador: estoy usando mi computadora para borrar los datos de jirachi

Wholock: ¡oye, no puedes… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!

Narrador: te perdiste

Wholock: mmm eso lo explica… creo que ya sé cómo regresar a donde estaba

Bueno, dejando al pobre diablo hacer lo que sea que haga… por si acaso dejo a alguien que lo vigile. Ya era de noche, estaban cenando y las chicas decidieron que esa noche concretarían su plan… ding dong… sonó la puerta, Ash se paró y camino con dificultas para poder abrir la puerta. Al abrir, vio a una chica de cabello rojo y presintiendo lo que pasaría "hola y chao" dijo Ash antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Zoey

Ash: si alguien me busca, me iré a dormir a mi dormitorio ¡no quiero que nadie valla!

Ash se fue al dormitorio en done durmió la noche anterior, el ordeno que todos sus pokémon que cuiden las puertas y que nadie intente entrar, al mismo tiempo que Ash atranca la puerta en el interior para que nadie entre. Nuevamente tocan la puerta así que Delia se levanta y abre la puerta

Zoey: disculpen, pero…

Dawn – May: ¡¿Zoey?!

Zoey: hola Dawn, May. Valla veo que hay mucha visita

Delia: y tú eres…

Zoey: me llamo Zoey y vine a buscar a Ash…

Todas las chicas, menos Dawn quien estaba en silla de ruedas, se pararon y miraron a Zoey con odio

Zoey: ¿qué, porque me miran asi?

Iris: ¡déjame adivinar, también descubriste que amas a Ash y viniste a buscarlo!

Zoey: wow vaya que eres vidente

Todas se empezaron a acercar a Zoey pero "¡todas aléjense, ella es mía y yo me encargare de golpearla por intentar venir a intentar robarme a mi Ash!"

Todas: ¿desde cuándo es "tu" Ash?

Dawn: desde que lo hicimos durante cinco horas

Todas quedaron O_O mientras que a Delia y a Bonnie le brillaban los ojos, en eso, se escucha un golpe como si de alguien desmayándose cayera al suelo. Todas miraron por la puerta y vieron que Gary y Tracey se habían desmayado pues habían escuchado lo que Dawn dijo. Todas las chicas metieron a los chicos para ayudarlos y que estos vuelvan en sí pero no podían hacer nada. Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Gurkinn: ¡maldita sea Brock, llegamos a ciudad Verde en vez de pueblo Paleta!

Brock: (T_T) perdón, pero aún me duele mi trasero por la colonoscopia y no puedo pensar muy bien que digamos

Max: pues deberíamos aunque sea buscar un lugar para dormir, ya mañana regresaríamos a pueblo Paleta

Drew: de acuerdo, pero desde ya les digo que yo no compartiré dormitorio con Brock. Puede doparnos y hacernos algo por la noche

Brock: ¡yo no soy así!

Clemont: ¡claro que lo eres!

Brock: ¡silencio fetichista de la tecnología!

Gurkinn – Drew – Max: ¿fetichista de la tecnología?

Brock: {ahora con esto, dejaran de decirme pedófilo o que soy gay} lo que pasa, es que vi a Clemont que estaba… como decirlo… estaba que tenía relaciones con un robot que tenía el rostro y también la forma del cuerpo de Serena

Todos quedaron O_O por un momento, yo también quede así cuando lo vi hacer eso… fue algo que me dejara marcado por toda la vida T_T

Drew: aunque sea él se desfoga con robot de alta tecnología que pueden simular muy bien el cuerpo humano, eso el mil veces mejor que ser un pedófilo

Brock: ¡yo no soy un pedófilo!

En eso, varios niños que estaban en el lugar se van corriendo pues escucharon la conversación. Todos miraron como los niños corrían "niños, por favor no se vallan…" "¡ven, eso lo demuestra!" Brock les decía a los niños que no se vallan, él quería decirles que todo era mentira pero Clemont le interrumpió. El grupo quería ir a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, pero en todos los lugares a los que iban, había un cartel de la policía en la que estaba la foto de ellos y con una advertencia de que posiblemente ellos son unos depravados. El grupo, al no poder encontrar un lugar para poder dormir, tuvieron que acampar en el bosque. Llego la mañana, Gary y Tracey estaban en el dormitorio de invitados, ellos estaban aun inconscientes por haber escuchado la noticia. Ash se había despertado, aún estaba cansado pero ya podía caminar tranquilamente "gracias por cuidar chicos" dijo Ash al ver a sus pokémon aun despiertos así que estos se pusieron a dormir después de una noche de vigilia. En la mansión, había un cuarto de baño en la que había una especie de piscina que era un lugar en donde había estatuas de pokémon que lanzaban agua caliente y fría para temperar el agua, ese era un lugar lujoso. Ash quería relajarse en esa piscina así que se disponía a irse a tomar un buen baño, pero al abrir la puerta del lugar "esto no me puede estar pasando" en la piscina, estaban: Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Korrina, Bianca y Zoey; En ese momento él pensó "vaya, May, Bianca y Korrina las tienen más grandes que Dawn… aunque… Misty e Iris no tienen nada… y Serena con Zoey… demonios… en que estoy pensando… ¡tengo que salir de aquí rapido!" Ash intento abrir la puerta pero esta se había atascado [huy si, que conveniente]

Zoey: creo que debemos aplicar lo que hemos estado planeando desde anoche

Serena: pues… si nosotras no nos lo podemos quedar para nosotras, será mejor compartirlo

May: saben, la idea de compartirlo no es tan mala. En la noche de bodas podemos hacer muchas cosas

Misty: ¡pero hay un problema, Dawn no lo va a soltar fácilmente!

Korrina: ¡maldita Dawn, como pudo haberse escabullido para poder acostarse con él!

Misty: la odio…

Bianca: la odias porque tú eres plana y ella no

Misty: ¡pero Iris es más plana!

Iris: disculpa, pero yo soy la loli. Tú eres la mayor de todas y estas más plana que una tabla de planchar

Zoey: yo digo que lo hagamos ahora con Ash

Todas se levantaron y se empezaron a acercar a Ash. Mientras tanto, Gary y Tracey se estaban levantando

Tracey: ¿oye, escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

Gary: si, y aun no me lo creo

Ambos chicos salieron del dormitorio pero al salir, se chocaron con un Ash que estaba corriendo por su vida directo a la calle. Ash corría y corría hasta que se encontró con alguien que no pensaba encontrar

Ash: ¡¿Wholock?!

Wholock: hola

Ash: ¡por favor, tienes que ayudarme! ¡las chicas casi me… bueno… aunque quizás pude… NO… no debo de pensar en eso!

Wholock: (O_O) que te pasa

Ash: pero… con Dawn… creo que me gusto… (Fantaseando) su traje de mucama… y esa noche vestida de porrista, enfermera, policía, colegiala y… ¡¿DEMONIOS EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Wholock se empezó a alejar lentamente de Ash, muy lentamente hasta que logro desaparecer

Wholock: creo que el chico condimento ya está perdiendo la cordura

Narrador: pues sí, las chicas casi lo hacen suyo, y me refiero a todas las chicas al mismo tiempo

Wholock: (O_O) esto sí que me choco

Narrador: bueno, te dejo que yo sigo haciendo mi trabajo. Mientras tanto, en ciudad Verde, la policía local arresto al grupo porque ellos aún eran sospechosos y también por que varios niños empezaron a delatar por la conversación que escucharon

Brock: (T_T) pero yo no soy pedófilo

Policía: silencio, ahora todos ustedes serán puestos bajo la interrogación especial… ¡lleven al doctor que hace la colonoscopia al salón de interrogatorios!

Todo el grupo quedo O_O al escuchar eso. Ash volvía a su casa, el estaba muy pensativo pero al llegar, vio a una chica castaña conversando con las otras chicas. Dawn, que ya no estaba en silla de ruedas, estaba a punto de matar a la chica

Ash: ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡¿LYRA, TU TAMBIÉN?!

Lyra: hola Ashy

Ash salió corriendo de su casa, pero para su mala suerte se choca con otra persona

Ash: ¿señora Johana?

Johanna: hola Ash, ¿está tu mamá?

Ash: si, ¿para que la busca?

Johanna: pues…

Delia: ¡Johanna, amiga! ¡¿cómo estás?!

Johanna: muy bien, vine para acordar la boda entre mi hija y tu hijo

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿QUE?!

Johanna: Delia me llamo cuando me dijo que mi Dawn y Ash…

Ash – Dawn: ¡por favor, no termines la frase!

Delia: ven pasa, Dawn es la primera que se casara con Ash

Johanna: (llorando) que felicidad, mi hija es toda una mujer. Dawn, más tarde te daré unos consejos para que uses muy bien tu retaguardia, puede que tengas miedo por ser la primera vez pero descuida, a la primera no podrás sentarte por unas semanas pero con lo que te diré ya una se logra acostumbrar. Por si acaso, esos son consejos muy prácticos, incluso te ayudara a llevar tu vida amorosa privada, esos consejos los use con tu papá

Dawn estaba que se quería morir mientras que las demás chicas estaban enojadas pues vieron que Dawn era la prefería de Delia así que idearon un plan para intentar hacer lo que querían hacer en la bañera, pero de una forma más elaborada

Delia: pero que hay de las chicas

Johanna: también le daré consejos para eso, en mi juventud hice muchos tríos con mi esposo

Todas quedaron O_O y Ash estaba que se quería morir, Dawn estaba que se quería morir pues se imaginó a su mamá haciendo todo eso mientras que Bonnie se acercó a Johanna y le pidió que le enseñe todas sus técnicas a lo que la señora dijo "claro hija, es más, ven con nosotras y te explicaremos muy bien todo" vaya, hasta yo estoy sorprendido… no podre dormir bien esta noche. Mientras tanto en una de las celdas de ciudad Verde

Drew: (T_T) me duele mi trasero

Max: (T_T) no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto

Clemont: (T_T) después de esto no creo que pueda mirar a Serena de nuevo

Gurkinn: (T_T) siento que no voy a ser el mismo nuevamente

Brock: (T_T) ustedes que se quejan, yo lleve la peor parte cuando esa cosa se atascó dentro de mí

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

Productor: oye narrador

Narrador: ¿qué sucede?

Productor: te llego una carta del gerente

Narrador: haber, déjame ver

Productor: ¿Qué dice?

Narrador: al parecer estoy haciendo las cosas bien y me quieren aumentar el contrato

Productor: felicidades

Narrador: estoy tan feliz… bueno, creo que es hora de empezar

CAPITULO 7: RIVALES

Era de día, Ash estaba despertando y con una cara O_O "esto deberían de hacerlo deporte. Uno se puede llegar a cansar mucho" Ash estaba desnudo y a su lado estaba Dawn durmiendo pero con una cara satisfacción y acurrucada en su pecho, ambos tenían las sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Hagamos una retrospectiva para poder entender lo que paso. Johanna había llegado a la mansión y ella estaba hablando con Delia sobre la boda entre su hija y Ash y también acordando los horarios para que Ash pueda tener tiempo a solas con las otras chicas, al lado de las señoras se encontraba una Bonnie que apuntaba todo "Bonnie, anda llama a mi hija" dijo Johanna a lo que la niña salió disparada para traer a Dawn con ellas. Todos estaban en el jardín de la mansión, Ash estaba siendo escondido por sus pokémon para que nadie lo encuentre "Dawn, te llama tu mamá" dijo una feliz Bonnie mientras que se llevaba a Dawn al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas la miraban con odio "si una no puede quedársela para sí sola, pues acepto compartirlo" dijo Lyra

Iris: en ese caso todas estamos de acuerdo

Misty: mmm… pero… a Ash le gustara tener a otra plana a parte de Iris

Lyra: yo soy considerada por muchos como una linda y adorable loli

Iris: eso es cierto, tú eres la única plana en este lugar

En eso, Bianca, Korrina y May haciendo gala de sus atributos y diciendo todas al mismo tiempo "la única plana aquí es Misty, ella parece un ladrillo" todas las demás chicas se empezaron a burlar de Misty por el hecho de ser una tabla de planchar

Misty: ¡ustedes tres dejen de burlarse de mí, además, Bianca y May parecen vacas lecheras!

May – Bianca: es mejor tener de más a no tener nada

Narrador: eso es cierto, Misty es más plana

Misty: ¡narrador! ¡¿no se supone que tienes que ser imparcial?!

Lyra: ¿qué es esa vos?

May: es el narrador

Lyra: ¿narrador?

Narrador: saben cómo le dicen a Misty

Todas: ¡¿cómo?!

Narrador: capa de mago

Todas: ¡¿por qué?!

Narrador: nada por delante, nada por detrás xD

Todas se empezaron a reír por mi comentario… a mi también me gusta hacerle bullyng a Misty

Misty: (T_T) ustedes son crueles

Narrador: no es mi culpa que te hayan dibujado así

Todas seguían burlándose de Misty por ser un ladrillo. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión

Dawn: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Johanna: vamos hija, solo imita lo que yo hago

Johanna tenía en sus manos… como decirlo… tenía una especie de vara rosada que tenía una base un poco extraña como si fueran zapatas, en esa base había un botón que decía "activar vibración" y ella… se… podría decir que Johanna se lo estaba metiendo a la boca al mismo tiempo que lo lamia y le decía a Dawn que haga lo mismo pero con otro que estaba encima del escritorio. Dawn quería morirse, aparte de eso, Delia también le estaba aconsejando sobre muchas cosas "Bonnie, en mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama tengo un libro. Tráelo por favor" la niña se fue al cuarto de Delia mientras que ambas señoras le seguían diciendo cosas a Dawn

Johanna: y de esa forma podrás sentarte con tranquilidad la primera semana, solo tienes que agarrarle el truco

Delia: vaya Johanna, sí que eres una experta en el tema

Johanna: (dándole una palmada en el trasero a Dawn) pues claro, todas en la familia tenemos este privilegio

Dawn: (T_T) voy a necesitar mucha terapia después de esto

Bonnie: señora Delia

Las tres chicas voltearon, ellas veían como Bonnie tenía un libro en las manos mientras que dedenne estaba en su cabeza. Todas veían que Bonnie tenía una cara de curiosidad

Delia: ¿qué sucede hija?

Bonnie: ¿qué significa kamasutra?

Johanna: así que tú tienes uno de esos, yo hace tiempo había perdido el mío

Dawn quedo en shock. Delia y Johanna empezaron a revisar las páginas del libro y le decían a Dawn las poses que puede usar la noche de bodas, a Bonnie le brillaban los ojos y estaba tomando nota. Pasaron las horas, Ash había bajado de su escondite pues su mamá lo había descubierto

Ash: ¿en dónde están todos?

Delia: salieron

La mansión estaba vacía, en la mansión nada más se encontraban Ash, Dawn, Delia, Johanna y Bonnie. Delia, por medio de engaños, saco a todas las chicas por esa noche y Johanna estaba en la cocina con Bonnie "pásame la botella con el líquido rojo" dijo Johanna a Bonnie

Bonnie: ¿Qué está preparando?

Johanna: estoy preparando la fórmula secreta de la familia, esto hará que esos dos lo hagan por toda la noche

Bonnie: pero… la señora Delia ya lo hiso

Johanna: si, pero el mío es más fuerte. Esto hará que sucumban más a sus deseos más bajos

Bonnie cogió lápiz y papel y empezó a apuntar todos los ingredientes del afrodisiaco. Ash y Dawn estaban en la sala, estaban viendo televisión. Ash estaba disfrutando del único momento de tranquilidad que tuvo durante esos días

Johanna: (con cara feliz) creo que ustedes deben de estar sedientos… ¿verdad?

Ash – Dawn: si

Johanna: les hice unos jugos

Bueno… creo que no es necesario que diga lo que contenían esos jugos… ahora vallamos al presente, Ash aún estaba O_O pues esa noche fue más "salvaje" que la otra. Ash estaba tan cansado pero tan cansado que no podía mover nada de su cuerpo

Dawn: hola

Ash: este… hola…

Ash aún estaba O_O pues no se explicaba cómo pudo hacer todo lo que paso anoche. Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, dos horas en las que el aún estaba en shock mientras que Dawn hacia lo que quería con el… esta es para más… digo… Ash estaba caminando por la mansión usando un bastón para apoyarse, mientras que Dawn volvía a estar con una silla de ruedas pero en el asiento había una colcha para que ella estuviera más cómoda "que te dije, con esa colcha podrás sentarte tranquilamente" dijo Johanna al ver a su hija

Dawn: (T_T) me duele mucho el trasero, ¿Qué nos diste ayer?

Johanna: tan solo les ayude a dar unos pasos. Por cierto Ash, aún no hay fecha para la boda

Ash se decidió por irse, gardevoir miro su entrenador así que ella se fue para ayudarlo a caminar mientras que pikachu buscaba algo de hielo pues Ash le dijo que necesitaba eso para poder "enfriarse". Ash se sentó en un sofá mientras que cogió la bolsa llena de hielo que le dio pikachu y se la puso en la entrepierna. Ash estaba intentando calmarse y en eso, el siente como varios brazos empiezan a abrazarlo "esto no me puede estar pasando" dijo Ash al ver al resto de las chicas quienes estaban rodeándolo

Ash: haber chicas, por favor déjenme tranquilo unos minutos… es que estoy muy cansado… demasiado cansado

Todas las chicas al escuchar eso, entendieron lo que paso así que se decidieron alejarse para dejar a Ash tranquilo mientras que planeaban su gran golpe para esa noche. Tocan la puerta, Ash se levanta y va a abrir pero al abrirla, a él le dan un puñetazo dejándolo fuera de base

¿?: ¡maldito, me quitaste a Zoey!

Ash: ¿Paul?

Zoey: ¡Paul, levanta a Ash y discúlpate!

Paul: ¡pero no entiendo, Zoey yo te quiero!

Ash: ¿Paul tiene sentimientos?

Todas las chicas se empezaron a preguntar quién era Paul mientras que Dawn apareció en el lugar y se preguntó porque Paul estaba en ese lugar. Paul estaba a punto de lanzarse a Ash para golpearlo, pero todas las chicas se lanzan contra Paul para golpearlo, Dawn no podía moverse así que coge un jarrón y se lo lanza con fuerza a Paul. Ash se acercó y miro a Paul quien había quedado debilitado "no estoy usando mi dormitorio… los seguros están completamente dañados… llévenlo a mi dormitorio para que descanse, ya luego tendré que hablar con él" todas las chicas hicieron caso a lo que Ash dijo y se lo llevaron al dormitorio. Llego la noche, Ash ahora dormía en el almacén pues también tenía seguros muy potentes como para que nadie entre. "trajeron el colonoscopia" dijo un niño que estaba en la ventana del dormitorio de Ash

Brock: si, también traje los electrodos

Gurkinn: yo traje esposas para que el no intente huir

Drew: yo traje un látigo

Clemont: y yo diseñe una máquina que tiene tentáculos

Max: bien, en ese caso entremos y hagamos pagar a Ash

El grupo de chicos entro en el dormitorio de Ash, el lugar estaba oscuro y para no ser vistos, decidieron no prender las luces. Ellos vieron un cuerpo durmiendo en la cama así que ellos supusieron de qué se trataba de Ash. Clemont cogió uno de sus aparatos que parecía una especie de aro, el aro se envuelve en la boca del que dormía… seamos francos, era Paul quien estaba ahí y ese aparato hacia que él no pueda gritar. Ya se lo dejo a la imaginación del resto saber lo que paso luego. Era las 3 de la mañana, Korrina se había levantado a caminar por la mansión pues había tomado mucho café y no podía dormir, al pasar por la habitación de Paul "si, métele uno de los tentáculos por el…" Korrina se asustó así que pateo la puerta y predio las luces. Korrina dio el grito al cielo al ver la escena, todas las personas en la casa escucharon el grito y se fueron para ver lo que pasaba

Korrina: ¡yo ya sabía que ustedes eran unos completos depravados… pero… ABUELO, PORQUE NUNCA ME DIJITE NADA!

Gurkinn: ¡espera Korrina, esto no es lo que parece!

Narrador: (-_-) ¿estás hablando enserio?... ustedes están que violan al pobre de Paul y dices que eso no es lo que parece… bueno chicas, yo de ustedes los golpeo y May, tu hermano fue el de la idea

Todas las chicas se lanzaron contra el grupo para golpearlos, mientras que Paul estaba encadenado en la cama desesperado por intentar escapar del lugar. Llego la mañana, todos los chicos incluyendo Paul fueron expulsados de la mansión y en el techo de mansión estaban greninja, garchomp, e infernape que tenían la orden de atacar a matar si veían que los chicos se acercaban. Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, Ash ya podía caminar más tranquilo pues ya no se sentía tan cansado pero Dawn a pesar de ya no andar en silla de ruedas tenía que andar con la colcha para poder sentarse sin sentir dolor en el trasero. Todos desayunaban tranquilamente pero entonces, tocan a la puerta. Ash se levanta con tranquilidad para ver quién era. Ash supuso que era Gary o Tracey pues sabía que los chicos no podían acercarse debido a que estaban amenazados, Ash abre la puerta y una chica de cabello violeta le empieza a besar "eh vuelto… y esta vez voy a hacer lo posible para que entiendas lo que yo siento por ti" May y Misty rápidamente se levantaron "¡ANABEL!" todas miraron a la chica, pero también veían como es que May y Misty empezaron a mirar con ira a Anabel. Ash se sentía completamente frustrado así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta fuera de la mansión pero al estar a tan solo 15 metros fuera, el ve como una chica de cabello rojo aparecía "este no es mi día" decía Ash mientras que veía a Georgia aparecer. Dawn e Iris vieron a Georgia y empezaron a mirarla con odio, Ash se fue corriendo y se escondió en un árbol cercano

Dawn – Iris – Misty – May: ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Anabel – Georgia: vinimos por Ash… ¿Qué, tu también?

Se decían las chicas al darse cuenta que ambas estaban ahí por Ash. Las chicas vieron cómo e que Dawn, Iris, Misty y May casi se lanzan a atacar a las dos chicas. Delia y Johanna escuchan todo el alboroto y observan que hay pelea por Ash. Delia se alegra pues sabrá que tendrá más nietos mientras que Johanna se pone a pensar en cómo es que Dawn tendrá que aguantar con todas durante la noche de bodas… para el que no entendió, Johanna quiere que Dawn haga un trio con todas en la noche de bodas… O_O esto sí que fue perturbador. Las demás chicas comprendieron que Iris, Misty y May nunca estarían de acuerdo en que ellas estén con ellas para compartir a Ash así que se decidieron por no intervenir. Llego la noche, Ash había cogido su cena y se la había llevado a al almacén en el que dormía. En esa mesa se podía ver el fuego con el que las chicas se miraban, se veía que había odio en ese lugar "en ese caso trabajaremos juntas" pensó Georgia al recordar cómo fue que las chicas rechazaron a ella y a Anabel. Ambas chicas optaron por trabajar juntas, sacar a las otras chicas del camino y compartir a Ash para ellas. Llego el dia siguiente, Ash estaba en las afueras de la mansion con pikachu y dándole de comer a todos sus pokémon. El resto de las chicas tambien aparecen y le empiezan a hacer compañía "aunque sea, ellas no están molestando" Ash veía como es que las chicas miraban con odio a Anabel y a Georgia. En eso, se ve que una chica de cabello rosado aparece corriendo al lado de un lucario "oh no, Maylene… ¡¿tu también viniste por mí?!"

Maylene: yo no vine por ti

Ash: escucha Maylene, yo no… … … espera un momento… ¿no te has enamorado de mí?

Maylene: no, si tu no me gustas

Ash estaba feliz, por fin una chica no estaba interesada en ella. Todas las chicas también suspiraron al saber que otra chica no vino por Ash "en realidad, vine por ti" dijo Maylene antes de acercarse rápidamente a Dawn y darle un beso. Todos quedaron O_O

Dawn: ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

Maylene: desde que me ayudaste en el gimnasio… desde ese día no eh dejado de pensar en ti

Dawn quedo O_O al igual que todas las chicas. Maylene se intentó acercar más pero Dawn se logró refugiar detrás de Ash "lo siento Maylene, yo no siento lo mismo que tu pues yo voy a casarme con Ash dentro de poco"

Maylene: no importa, en realidad soy bisexual así que puedo compartirte

Dijo Maylene de una forma seductora dejando a todas las chicas y a Ash en shock "en poco tiempo voy a estar a tu lado… espérame Ash" decía un dragón de color rojo que estaba lleno a pueblo Paleta desde… nos porque estoy describiéndola así, Latias de Altomare se había enamorado de Ash y ella fue quien lo beso en la película o bueno, eso era lo que yo entendí. Era de noche y Georgia con Anabel decidieron ayudar a Maylene a estar con Dawn así que se quedaron en un dormitorio para poder analizar un plan. Ash había cerrado sus puertas. Él estaba que dormía pero empieza a sentir que algo se empieza acomodar a su lado "¡¿PERO CÓMO ES QUE…?!" Ash estaba asustado pues Misty, Lyra, May, Zoey, Iris, Bianca, Serena y Korrina estaban rodeándolo

Bianca: nosotras hemos logrado truquear las cerraduras de tus puertas antes de que las cierres

Zoey: así que hoy serás nuestro

Korrina: hoy te hare todo lo que no te pude hacer en la torre maestra

Serena: desde nos reencontramos en Kalos, que eh querido hacer esto contigo

Bianca: en Unova me imaginaba todas las noches estar en tus brazos

Iris: hoy veremos si no eres un niño

May: quiero que juegues con las mías pues son mejores que las del resto

Lyra: yo siempre quise que fueras mi novio, desde Sinnoh que te conocí

Misty: yo quie…

Bianca – Zoey – Korrina – Serena – Iris – May – Lyra: ¡tu te callas maldita tabla!

Todas las chicas se empezaron a acercar a Ash mientras que este aun no podia asimilar todo lo que pasaba. Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano

Max: (T_T) no puedo creer lo que paso

Clemont: ¡fue tu culpa por no prender la luz!

Todos los chicos empezaron a discutir, Paul estaba con ellos pues ellos decidieron ayudarlo para intentar superar el trauma por el que paso. Todos estaban vagando por el bosque, empezaron a oler algo, todos estaban hambrientos y sintieron un olor muy familiar "¡COMIDA!" decían todos y se fueron corriendo a buscar de donde provenía el olor pero al llegar

Wholock: hola

Todos vieron cómo es que Wholock… oye Wholock… ¿Cómo conseguiste carne de res?

Wholock: esto no es carne de res, es una miltank

Todos los chicos quedaron O_O al ver cómo es que había una miltank cocinándose en el fuego. Todos ellos corrieron horrorizados al ver… un momento… ¿Qué es lo que comen en este mundo?

Wholock: no lo sé, pero esta miltank esta rica

Narrador: ¿puedo probar?

Wholock: claro, aquí hay bastante como para alimentar a una familia entera… espera, usare mis poderes sobrenaturales para traer la carne aquí… … … … … … … oye, esta rico

Wholock: que te dije

Narrador: bueno, te dejo, voy a seguir narrando

Wholock: de acuerdo

Luego de ese miltank que estaba muy rico… Ya era de día, Ash estaba en O_O y estaba desnudo, al lado de él estaban todas las chicas también desnudas quienes estaban acurrucadas en todo el cuerpo de Ash

Ash: esto sí que deberían de hacerlo deporte, estoy demasiado cansado

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8: no se me ocurrió un nombre xD

Ash estaba en el jardín delantero de su mansión, él estaba jugando con una rama mientras hacía garabatos en la tierra "lo de ayer… eso es algo que nadie debe saber… y mucho menos Dawn que ella me puede matar si es que se entera" dijo mientras seguía haciendo garabatos con la rama. A Ash le costaba un poco caminar, las chicas aún estaban en el dormitorio de Ash cansadas después de la noche más loca que Ash pudo haber tenido en su vida. Se podría decir que por su mente estaba comparando a cada chica de acuerdo a sus habilidades y atributos "vaya… Misty sí que no me gusto para nada" Ahora dejemos al chico condimento y pasemos a otra parte de Kanto… este… Wholock, ¿qué estás haciendo, y por qué estas vestido con vestido de esa forma? para que entiendan, Wholock ahora viste… como decirlo…. estaba vestido de caballero medieval

Wholock: ¿qué, acaso uno no puede divertirse?

Narrador: a veces me da miedo saber que pasa por tu cabeza… vaya, estas cocinando

Wholock: ajam, esto es pidove a la plancha

Narrado: (-_-) estamos en Kanto, ¿Cómo puedes tener un pidove?

Wholock: ehhh… ¿cheats?

Narrador: ¿Cómo pudiste poner cheats aqui?

Wholock: pues… le pedí ayuda a Marik Ishtar

Narrador: ¡¿Cómo demonios le pediste ayuda a Marik Ishtar?!

Narrador: es que en sus duelos en ciudad batallas, el uso a moltres cuando ni siquiera estaba el en Kanto

Narrador: (O_O)

Wholock: ¿qué?

Narrador: a veces me das miedo… creo que mejor me voy a ver lo que pasa en otro lugar…

Wholock: ¡espera!

Narrador: ¿qué?

Wholock: ¿Qué ha estado pasando en la mansión?

Narrador: pues… apareció Johanna, ella es más depravada que Delia. Se podría decir que hay tres grupos para saber quién tendrá a Ash: primero esta Dawn sola quien fue la que se encargó de tomar por primera vez al mostaza; luego está la alianza entre Korrina, Serena, Bianca, Iris, May, Lyra, Zoey y Misty; y la nueva alianza conformada por Anabel, Georgia y Maylene

Wholock: vaya que el chico salsa de tomate tiene problemas… creo que lo ayudare

Narrador: has lo que quieras, yo volveré a na… ¡¿VISTE ESO?!

Wholock: ¡si, parecía un dragón rojo….! ¿me pregunto si será slifer el productor ejecutivo?

Narrador: O_O a veces sí que me pregunto cómo conseguiste ser el anterior narrador… bueno, bueno, bueno, ahora dejemos al inestable de Wholock y vallamos a la mansión que la cosa se va a poner algo extraña pues creo saber quién es la que está por llegar… Oh vaya, al parecer Dawn está abrazando a Ash… y el resto de las chicas aparece… ¡se está iniciando una pelea entre ellas!... ¡rapido, hagan sus apuestas… pelea en barro!... oh vaya, creo que me escucharon

Dawn: ¡narrador, eres un depravado!

Narrador: huy si, me lo dice la chica que se vistió de mucama para ser la primera en tener a Ash… que por cierto aun me pregunto si dentro de 9 meses tendrás un hijo o hija

Maylene: ¡Dawn! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Dawn: ¡¿hacerte que?! ¡ademas tu no me gustas, yo no soy de esas!

Anabel: ¡te voy a matar Dawn, osaste en tocar a mi Ash!

Georgia: ¡yo también lo hare!

Narrador: haber, haber, haber… a ustedes las llamaere "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 2" por si no lo sabían, la "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 1" ya se acostaron con Ash

Anabel – Georgia – Dawn: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ash: gracias narrador, yo quería que nadie se enterase de eso

Narrador: de nada

Dawn: (llorando) Ash… ¿cómo pudiste…? si yo si te amo… desde que nos separamos en Sinnoh yo descubrí que te amo… incluso estaba emocionada al saber que nos vamos a casar

Narrador: deja de llorar, lo que pasa es que las chicas técnicamente violaron a Ash. Así que él no lo hiso a voluntad si no que lo encadenaron y lo hicieron suyo

Dawn: ¡malditas dittos!

Georgia: ¡van a ver todas ustedes, y cuando termine con ustedes voy a golpear a Dawn con todas mis fuerzas!

Anabel: ¡yo también lo hare!

Narrador: vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante así que usare mis poderes giratinaicos para crear un ring…

Delia: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Johanna: ¡¿Por qué mucho ruido?!

Bonnie: ¡oigan, estaba viendo un video de la señora Johanna para clases prácticas en full hd y empecé a escuchar todo este ruido!

Narrador: lo que pasa es que va a ver pelea por el Sato

Todos: ¿Sato?

Narrador: digo… pelearan por Ash. Incluso hice ese ring para la pelea

Tracey: ¡batalla entre chicas!

Delia: si, esto será interesante

Narrador: ¡¿en qué momento apare….?!

Gary: ¡yo apuesto a que Dawn será la que gane!

Narrador: no Gary, que te enamorado de Dawn en Sinnoh y que estés apostando por ella ahora, no hará que se fije en ti

Johanna: ¡yo apuesto a que mi hija será la que gane!

Tracey: ¡yo apuesto a Misty, ella si que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios!

Delia: yo apuesto a Korrina, ella es demasiado fuerte y ya lo vi con mis propios ojos

Bonnie: ¡yo le voy a Serena!

Narrador: ¡yo le apuesto a Bianca!

Bianca: gracias

Bonnie: oye Narrador, tu eres el que narras y ya tienes el conocimiento de las cosas… ¿eso no te da ventaja en saber ya quién es la que va a ganar?

Narrador: este… ¡miren, ya llego Bianca!

Bianca: pero ya estoy aquí

Narrador: no tu, me refiero a la otra Bianca

Todos: ¡¿Qué otra Bianca?!

Ash: (T_T) odio mi vida

Misty: ¡narrador! ¡¿acaso es la misma Bianca que...?!

Narrador: pues sí, ella vendrá en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… y justo en el momento que dije 1, una latias se lanza contra Ash. Esa latias toma la forma de la misma Bianca que Ash conoció en Altomare… para mí que fue latias quien le beso y no Bianca… esto será algo confuso, así que la llamare Latias para diferenciarla de la rubia hiperactiva. En este momento Latias se había transformado en Bianca

Latias: ¡te extrañe mucho, vine a por ti y esta vez nadie nos separara!

Misty: ¡¿aléjate de él, él ya es mío?!

Latias: oh vamos, como es posible que a Ash le guste una tabla de planchar… ¿Ash?

Ash: (X_X)

Bonnie: así que un pokémon legendario se ha enamorado de Ash…

Johanna: esto me recuerda cuando a los 19 me acosté con un ditto

Todos quedaron O_O al escuchar eso, a mi también me choco bastante… voy a necesitar terapia

Delia: vaya que eres de mente abierta Johanna, ¿cómo se siente?

Johanna: se podría decir que el largo y el grosor podía aumentar mucho todas las veces que quiera

Todas volvieron a quedar O_O … … … … … … … … … vaya que voy a necesitar mucha terapia luego de esto… Latias se transformó en su forma de dragón y uso meteoro dragón sobre las chicas ¡lo sabía, gane la apuesta! luego de eso, latias se vuelve a transformar en Bianca y empieza a abrazar a Ash mientras él seguía X_X bueno, ahora mientras que las chicas empiezan denuevo a pelear por Ash, y Johanna contando sus experiencias con ditto a Delia y a Bonnie y por ultimo un Gary y un Tracey que también necesitaran terapia… me pregunto si nos cobraran menos si vamos los tres… vayamos a ver de nuevo a mi buen amigo Wholock… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con ese altar?

Wholock: esto no es un altar, estoy armando una parrilla. En nuestro mundo siempre quise probar como sabe el pingüino, así que me encontré con un chico de cabello marrón, lo golpee y tengo un empoleon que será cocinado

Narrador: ¿Quién es ese chico?

Wholock: espera lo traigo

Narrador: en eso, Wholock se va a buscar al chico de unos arbustos, él lo está arrastrando a… ¿Kenny?

Wholock: con que así se llamaba, ya me había olvidado de su nombre. Él dijo algo de asesinar a Ash así que lo golpee y como vi que tenía un empoleon, quiero cocinarlo

Narrador: haber Wholock, sé que tú y yo le hemos agarrado cierto odio a Kenny, pero no es para tanto… yo digo que le hagamos otra cosa… ¿aun puedes invocar a Giratina?

Wholock: no sé, puede que como ya no le eh estado llamando, quizás se le olvido que existo

Narrador: En eso, Wholock empezó a hacer un altar y a decir un rezo en una extraña lengua mientras que esteba con una capucha negra. Giratina apareció

Giratina: ¡tú de nuevo… ahora si ya valiste verga!

Narrador: ¡espera Giratina!

Giratina: ¿Qué es esa voz?

Narrador: soy el narrador de este fic de bajo presupuesto, yo quería contactar contigo y este pobre diablo era el único que podía hacerlo por mí

Wholock: ¡oye, te escuche!

Narrador: te ofresco esa alma que esta tirada en el suelo, tambien a todos sus pokémon

Giratina: ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Narrador: nada, solo que a mí nunca me agrado ese sujeto

En eso, Giratina rodeo el cuerpo de Kenny con un aura oscura y este desapareció. Giratina agradeció la ofrenda y se fue

Wholock: ¡oye, se llevó la pokéball de su empoleon!

Narrador: empoleon también es tipo acero, eso te iba a dañar el estómago muy seriamente

Wholock: oh bueno, en ese caso gracias… creo que me ire a pueblo Paleta para intentar ayudar al mostaza

Narrador: bueno, en ese caso volvamos a pueblo… … … … … … … …

Wholock: ¿estás bien?

Narrador: no sé cómo pero Miette, Angie, Melody y la princesa Salvia junto con toda su guardia han llegado… también parece que ellas junto con Latias ahora pertenecen al "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 2"

Wholock: ¡en ese caso, es mi deber ir para allá!

Narrador: bueno, en ese caso sigamos narrando. Ash estaba en el techo de la mansión alejado de la épica batalla que se está por librar entre ambas alianzas y Dawn quien estaba sola

Dawn: ¡yo estoy a punto de casarme con Ash, él es mío además que él fue mío desde el principio!

Salvia: guardias, llévense a esta chica que se parece a mí y que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol

Narrador: hey un momento. Está bien, eh dejado que Ash sea violentado, que una chica se vista de mucama y lo tome por primera vez, que unas madres con serios problemas estén intentando que Ash entre en la poligamia, que Bonnie sea corrompida y que los chicos ahora duden de su sexualidad al mismo tiempo que Paul nunca volverá a ser el mismo… ¡pero no voy a permitir que alguien mate a una chica del harem! entonces, use mis poderes sobrenaturales para poder desaparecer a todos los guardias de la princesa Salvia y también hice que las finas ropas de Salvia cambien a por un vestido común y corriente… ¡listo, eso te enseñara a no ser violenta!

Angie: asi que una voz tiene el poder de hacer todas estas cosas… ¡súper!

Miette: vaya… en ese caso sera entonces por mi cuenta para poder hacer que nosotras tengamos a Ash… ¡digo que nos cubramos el cuerpo de dulce y vallamos con el!

Melody: ¡eso suena divertido!

Maylene: ¡de esa forma, Dawn tambien sera mia!

Anabel: ¡en ese caso, vallamos a por Ash!

Georgia: ¡si, vallamos a por el!

Latias: ¡quizas sea un pokémon, pero tengo la apariencia humana!

Korrina: ¡ahora si ya valieron verga todas ustedes!

Korrina saca dos lucarios y los hace mega-evolucionar y ella sola se va a atacar a las chicas. Latias mega-evoluciona y se va al ataque, todas las chicas se van al ataque… vaya que esto se va a poner interesante ¡hagan sus apuestas, dos por uno, el que gana le duplico el dinero y el que pierde debe el doble! en eso, todos los del alrededor empezaron a darme su dinero… con esto aumentan mis fondos xD… ¿dónde se metió Dawn…? oh vaya… al parecer se subió al techo mientras que las chicas se pelean, vayamos a ver lo que sucede

Dawn: yo en verdad si te quiero

Ash: lo se, creo que yo tambien…

Dawn: ¿enserio?

Ash: si, se podría decir que me gustabas mucho en Sinnoh

Dawn: en ese caso…

Narrador: (-_-) mejor váyanse a un hotel

Dawn: ¡narrador, deja de escuchar nuestras conversaciones!

Narrador: lo siento, pero este fic es AshXharem asi que no puedo permitir que Ash esté a punto de ser monógamo… creo que las influencias de Delia y Johanna me están afectando… ¿Por qué me eh estado sintiendo raro últimamente…? Cogí a Ash usando mis poderes sobrenaturales y grite "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 2" creo que le toca a ustedes, así que metí a Ash a un dormitorio mientras que todas entraban… vaya que me siento algo…. ¿Wholock? ¡¿Cómo demonios tienes a Ash a tu lado?!

Ash: ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Wholock: pues, use la táctica sustituto. Asi que la "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 2" en realidad ahora se esta acostando con un clon de Ash… soy bueno. Además, está el hecho de que este fic era originalmente uno entre Ash y Dawn y no uno en harem. Bueno Ash, puedes irte

Ash: gracias

Wholock: en cuanto a ti, necesito saber por qué has estado actuando muy raro… ¿tomaste algo?

Narrador: pues… recuerdo que Delia y Johanna me dieron un jugo… oh verga… creo que ya se lo que paso…

Wholock: (riéndose fuertemente) ¡no puedo creer que te hallan drogado!

Narrador: (T_T) eso explica todo… creo que me iré a dormir… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … luego de esa siesta tan tranquila, en la que ahora me estoy sintiendo mejor. Vayamos a ver lo que está pasando… oh vaya, al parecer Ash y Dawn están viendo televisión y la ganadora de la batalla fue Korrina y sus dos mega-lucarios… ¡diablos, le debo dinero a Delia!

Wholock: gracias por dejarme quedar, deberás que me estaba cansando dormir en el bosque

Ash: bueno, te puedes quedar en mi dormitorio. Ya creo que te imaginaras en donde dormiré

Wholock: este… con respecto a eso… creo que todo termino como se supone… adiós

Y de esa forma Wholock se metió a dormir en el dormitorio de Ash mientras este junto con Dawn se van a dormir en un solo dormitorio. Las chicas aún no saben nada de esto pues todas se habían estado golpeando entre todas… Korrina estaba caminando por los pasadizos, ella habia ganado el derecho de estar con Ash a solas asi que ella se mete a su dormitorio y sin prender las luces se disponía a hacerlo suyo… vaya que Wholock tendrá una noche muy alocada xD y bueno, con esto llega a su fin este fic

FIN

Productor: ¡oye narrador!

Narrador: ¿qué?

Productor: ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta de algo?!

Narrador: ¿de qué?

Productor: ¡este fic esta con el rating por las nubes, no puedes terminarlo de esta forma!

Narrador: pero ya estoy cansado

Productor: te pagaran más

Narrador: ($_$) en ese caso, en el siguiente capítulo. Empezara a lo que yo llamare "segunda temporada"… no me juzguen, no se me ocurrió otro nombre… así que creo que esto CONTINUARA

Productor: interesante, dijiste continuara en mayúsculas para evitarte escribirlo de nuevo y así ahorrar en gastos… llegaras lejos muchacho

Narrador: gracias, ahora si esto CONTINUARA en el siguiente capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

Productor: hola narrador, ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

Narrador: genial, no me sentía tan bien desde… no recuerdo desde cuando me sentía bien

Productor: pues te lo mereces

Narrador: deja de decir eso, me estas sonrojando

Productor: (O_O) este…

Narrador: bueno, ahora que estoy descansado, me pondré a narrar el siguiente capítulo que por cierto tengo suerte pues en ese mundo un segundo halla es un tiempo demasiado grande aquí… haber… había amanecido, en una habitación… vaya… ese clon que hiso Wholock de Ash está funcionando a la perfección pues la "alianza para tener a Ash grupo 2" aún no se explica cómo puede aguantar hasta ahora… pobres chicas, no podrán levantarse… como iba diciendo, llego la mañana. Bonnie estaba con ojeras debido a que toda la noche estuvo viendo videos en full HD (cortesía de Delia y Johanna) las demás chicas se despertaban de su sueño, Ash y Dawn estaban en una cama desnudos y también se despertaban, se podía ver que Dawn estaba muy feliz pues al parecer Ash habita tomado una decisión, todo era felicidad y tranquilidad pero todo cambio pues un grito asusto a todos los presentes… vaya que se pondrá interesante esto

Wholock: ¡señor Gurkinn por favor entienda, yo no tuve la culpa, su nieta se me abalanzo en plena noche como una lopunny en celo!

Gurkinn: ¡cállate! ¡¿Cómo osaste acostarte con mi inocente nieta?!

Wholock: ¿inocente?

Korrina: debo de admitir algo, a pesar de que no sabía que eras tú, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, mucho mejor que con Ash

Gurkinn: ¡QUEEEE!

Max: ¡¿si Ash no está en su habitación, donde puede estar?!

Clemont: ¡vayamos a buscarlo antes de que logre escapar!

Drew: ¡yo digo que lo busquemos y lo castremos!

Paul: ¡yo digo que le hagan todas las cosas que me hicieron a mí!

Brock: ¡en ese caso, vayamos a buscarlo por toda la casa!

Bueno… al parecer las cosas se salieron de control… oigan, ¿Cómo es que ustedes lograron entrar si se supone que Ash había puesto pokémon en el techo con la orden de disparar a matar si ustedes se acercaban?

Wholock: ¡narrador ayúdame!

Narrador: cállate Wholock, esto es mas importante

Wholock: (T_T) pero este loco me quiere matar, y nada más porque ayer Korrina me violo… aunque…

Korrina: pero lo disfrutaste al igual que yo

Wholock: tienes razón, creo que no es violación cuando los dos lo disfrutan

En eso, Gurkinn golpea a Wholock en el estómago mandándolo a volar "¡ahora mismo nos vamos para Kalos!" dijo Gurkinn… pobre diablo, aún no sabe que yo soy el que manda aquí

Gurkinn: ¿qué?

Narrador: haber todos, ya cálmense. Wholock, tú y Korrina sigan haciendo lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche, al parecer ella ya le agarro un gusto hacia ti

Gurkinn: ¡¿Por qué dejas a mi inocente nieta que se valla con ese depravado?!

Narrador: (-_-) tu nieta no tiene nada de inocente, además, recibí un mensaje de Wholock desde su celular diciendo que tuvo la mejor noche de su vida. Incluso dijo que cuando Korrina se enteró que no era Ash, ella siguió pues dijo que le gustaba demasiado a diferencia de Ash… Haber, quiero que me digan como entraron y rápido, no se preocupen pues cree una barrera así que nadie vendrá a fastidiar

Max: (sacando un rifle) usamos sedantes

Narrador: eso lo explica… bueno, creo que es hora de que empiece la diversión

Nadie logro entender lo que yo dije, me senté, cogí una bebida con una hamburguesa para poder ver lo que pasaba. Chasquee los dedos y la barrera se disipo, todos los de la casa estaban rodeando a los chicos… que buen espectáculo… … … … llego la tarde, todos los chicos estaban golpeados y nuevamente fueron expulsados de la mansión pero May pidió que dejen a Max pues quería que no esté a merced de esos depravados… a pesar de que ella no hiso nada para evitar que lo expulsen la primera vez… bueno, así son las cosas en este fic extraño…

Ash: oye Narrador

Narrador: ¿Qué pasa chico mostaza?

Ash: (O_O) este… ¿viste a Korrina y a Wholock?

Narrador: pues… antes de que te responda, reúne a todos los miembros de la mansión en esta sala menos a ellos

Luego de que mis palabras fueran oídas por el chico mostaza, él se fue a buscar a todos los miembros y luego todos se reunieron. Haber mis lacayos, hoy dia sucederá algo que afectara a todos los miembros de esta mansión

Todos: ¿que?

Narrador: pues, en vista que son demasiadas chicas y Dawn técnicamente ya tiene una boda con el Sato… decidí convertir esto en un concurso

Todos: ¿concurso?

Narrador: así es, un concurso en el que participaran la tabla, Bianca, Zoey, Serena, Iris, May, Lyra, Angie, Miette, Melody, Maylene, Anabel, Salvia, Georgia y Latias

Misty: (T_T) deja de decirme tabla

Ash: ¿y porque no participara Korrina?

Narrador: pues… digamos que Korrina encontró el amor en Wholock

Johanna: eso explica los gritos que proviene de la habitación de Korrina

Delia: (u.u) lastima, yo que quería que Korrina sea una esposa de Ash

Bonnie: (con una cámara profesional) creo que iré a grabarlos

Narrador: pues, solo diré lo siguiente: como está de moda los reality, ahora dependerá de los que leen esta cosa para saber quiénes se irán debido al excesivo número de chicas

Latias: ¡¿planeas botarnos?!

Narrador: yo no los botare, será el público quien lo haga dependiendo de la popularidad que ustedes generaron en el anime

Todos: ¿anime?

Narrador: este… olviden eso último, será muy complicado de explicar… así que empecemos d una vez… … … … estamos en la mansión Ketchum, una enorme residencia en la que habita Ash Ketchum quien es el dueño de la mansión y también Dawn Berlitz que por cosas del destino se casara con el chico salsa de tomate así que técnicamente también es la dueña, también vive la madre de Ash que es una mujer con serios problemas, también Johanna que es la mujer más depravada que conocí en mi vida y por ultimo una niña que va por el mismo camino de Johanna

Wholock: ¡oye, te olvidaste de mí y de Korrina!

Narrador: perdón, también viven Wholock y su actual novia Korrina. En esta mansión se celebrara el mayor concurso cuyo premio será… ¡ser una de las futuras esposas de Ash!

Ash: ¡NO PUEDES PONERME DE PREMIO, YO YA DECIDÍ CASARME CON DAWN Y FORMAR UNA FAMILIA CON ELLA!

Narrador: tú cállate poco hombre… como seguía diciendo… desde hoy comienza el reality del siglo llamado… llamado… oye productor, dame un nombre que no se me ocurre nada

Productor: ponle cualquier cosa, el rating esta que sube como la espuma

Narrador: este… este… el reality llamado "todas quieren tener un cupo para ser la futura esposa de Ash" vaya que fue un nombre extraño. Como seguía diciendo, hoy empieza el primer episodio del reality del momento, presentaremos a las concursantes después de estos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores

Super smashin broser ya está a la venta, sumérgete en el mundo de las batallas en la que participa mario, mario verde, el mario azul, el pikachu con alas, el enlace de internet, el robot de halo, la bola rosada el mono con esteroides y muchos otros personajes más… consulte puntos de venta asociados a Noentiendo para su compra

Siempre ha habido preguntas que todo ser humano ha querido responder. ¿Por qué ditto baila al sansón cuando ni cuerpo tiene? ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle? ¿Por qué britney spears no sabe saltar la cuerda? ¿Por qué la mama de Kenny no lo quiere? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Todas y cada una de estas preguntas serán respondidas en el programa número uno de la cadena mexicana el chavo…. digo Las Preguntas del Tercer Milenio hoy a las 6 no lo te lo pierdas! Tendremos como invitados a la chupitos, a la mama de kerny o Kenny vaya deben de poner más grande la letra del guion dice Kenny o kerny …  
>Ammm como decía entre muchos más invitados no se lo pierda!<p>

A todos les gusta el torchic frito de Kanto fried chiken, al igual que las hamburguesas de miltank de pokedonald's, las pizzas echas con la variedad de carne pokémon en pizza sombrero. Pues atención a Kalos pues esas cadenas estaran disponibles muy pronto halla _**aviso publicitario pagado por cadena de comida rápida Wholock S.A. **_

De los creadores de "pokémon blanco y negro" y de "pokémon XY" que por cierto esa última saga fue la más extraña debido a puntos en la trama que se fueron de lugar… llega... tachan tachan "pokémon blanco y negro 2" aventúrate en esta nueva saga en la que un chico busca ser el nuevo campeón y derrotar al maestro campeón en el que se convirtió Ash pero los sucesos del pasado vuelven a acechar a Unova. Pokémon blanco y negro recorre Unova años después de los sucesos de XY, léala ahora ingresando en el perfil de este usuario y busque "pokémon blanco y negro 2" [inserte imagen chingona de kyurem blanco y kyurem negro]

Una nueva estrella ha salido de la oscuridad.  
>Hombre: (tono desafinado) Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor que penaaaa.<br>Su voz transcenderá los confine del universo.  
>Hombre: (tomo demasiado agudo) Pimpooon es un muñeco muy grande de cartón se lavaaaaa la carita con agua con javóoonnnn.<br>Su voz es como escuchar mil ángeles  
>Hombre: chacarroon, chacarroon, weeeee wiiiii wuuiiuiui, chacarron.<br>Su hermosura sobre pasa las esculturas de miguel. [Aparace la cara del hombre con un ojo casi salido y con 3 simples dientes] Su cuerpo es, ¡Ya no puedo más renunció como creen que este hombre puede ser el próximo julio Iglesias por todo los cara(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) su pu(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Tenemos problemas técnicos por favor espere….

Narrador: (O_O) esos fueron los comerciales más perturbadores que eh visto en mi vida… ¿en qué momento Wholock creo una cadena de comida rápida?...

Productor: pues esos fueron los únicos patrocinadores que conseguimos

Narrador: bueno, que se le va a hacer… como seguía diciendo… ahora les presentamos a las concursantes que son: [se abre un telón] Tabla, Bianca, Zoey, Serena, Iris, May, Lyra, Angie, Miette, Melody, Maylene, Anabel, Salvia, Georgia y Latias

Misty: ¡DEJA DE DECIRME TABLA!

Narrador: ¡tú cállate y déjame continuar mi trabajo!... Ahora ya saben qué hacer, ahora que todas están completas, ahora son ustedes los que decidirán quienes se van y quienes se quedan

Ash: ¡espera! estas diciendo que reuniste a un grupo inmenso de mujeres para luego botarlas así como así

Narrado: pues….

Korrina: ¡atención a todos, me voy a casar!

Wholock: ¡eso es cierto, nos casaremos!

Todos se alegraron por la noticia, todos se acercaron y… espera un momento… ¡Wholock! ¡¿Qué es eso de "cadena de comida rápida Wholock S.A"?!

Wholock: esa es una de las cosas que le pedí a Giratina, soy muy rico, pero dormía en el bosque porque no sé cómo comprar una casa y en los locales de comida rápida no me dejan dormir a pesar de ser el dueño. En pizza sombrero tenemos oferta 2x1 los martes y jueves

Narrador: (O_O) no sé porque tuve que preguntar… bueno, como iba diciendo, a partir de hoy comienza el concurso y las reglas son tan fáciles que…

Wholock: ¿Qué concurso?

Narrador: ¡¿acaso no ves televisión?!

Wholock: no, porque todo el santo día estuve con Korrina metido dentro de una cama

Korrina: eso es cierto, por eso me voy a casar

Wholock: bueno… como seguía diciendo, hoy mismo

Productor: oye Narrador

Narrador: ¿que?

Productor: tenemos que abrir paso al anuncio nacional del gobierno

Narrador: de acuerdo, bueno amigos, daremos inicio a este anuncio del mismísimo gobernador Darth Vader que se comunicara con nosotros, luego seguimos explicando las reglas

[Inserte imagen del sello del imperio] Ciudadanos del imperio, en estas fechas, como cada año me dirijo a todos ustedes para ofrecer mis mejores deseos de conquistas y victorias. En esta fecha tan importante para el imperio, quiero hablar con sinceridad y realismo sin relucir los problemas que nos aquejan como sociedad. Quiero hacerlo con la confianza y optimismo que me inspira los ciudadanos de esta galaxia. Somos un imperio muy bien recibido por la mayoría, un imperio nacido por una nueva constitución, un imperio de leyes y no de políticos, un imperio dedicado a la preservación de una sociedad justa, de una sociedad segura, somos un imperio que se mantendrá por diez mil años. Sé que llevamos muchos años sumidos en una profunda crisis económica, la escoria rebelde provoco un gran daño con la destrucción de la primera estrella de la muerte en aquel trágico atentado… treinta mil millones de nuestros hombres, murieron aquel dia y yo pude escapar a duras penas. Quiero rendir un minuto por estos hombres, un minuto para estos valerosos hombres que son héroes del imperio. A todos les reitero mis mejores deseos para estas fechas y para lo que queda del año les pido que nos mantengamos unidos pues el imperio lo merece y lo necesita. Adiós a todos y que la fuerza los acompañe [inserte imagen del sello del imperio]

Narrador: luego de esas emotivas palabras de nuestro señor Darth Vader, seguimos explicando… Las reglas serán las siguientes, cada chica dependiendo de su popularidad será escogida para ser eliminada cada semana. Eso sí, cada chica tendrá que ganarse la simpatía de nuestros lectores

Ash: ¿no crees que te estás pasando con lo que estás haciendo?

Narrador: tú cállate poco hombre… la ganadora o ganadoras se quedaran con Ash para compartir así que voten ya y voten por su favorita para que se quede… ahora vayamos a entrevistar a nuestras chicas para poder escucharlas. Dime Tabla, ¿crees que podras ganar?

Misty: ¡yo no soy una tabla! pues, yo tengo mis…

Narrador: y esas fueron las palabras del ladrillo

Misty: ¡pero ni me dejaste hablar!

Narrador: que opinas tu May

May: ¡yo seré la que gane, tengo dos grandes razones para poder hacerlo!

Bianca: yo también tengo dos grandes razones

May: ¡no, soy yo!

Bianca: ¡no, soy yo!

Narrador: y ahí tuvieron a May y Bianca… ¡seguridad, sepárenlas antes de que se maten y me ensucien el piso!... Ahora vayamos a hablar con las lolis del grupo

Lyra: pues yo soy muy adorable y planeo ganar

Iris: ¡exacto, el poder loli prevalecerá en el concurso!

Narrador: y ellas fueron Lyra e Iris. Ahora vallamos con una de las chicas más queridas de todas… como planeas ganar este concurso Serena

Wholock: ¡a mí no me cae bien!

Narrador: dije "una de las chicas más queridas de todas"

Serena: pues, yo soy la amiga de la infancia de Ash así que tengo una oportunidad gracias a eso

Narrador: palabras emotivas, ahora contigo Zoey, ¿tienes un as bajo la manga?

Zoey: claro, y planeo usarlo para poder tener a Ash conmigo

Narrador: ya lo quiero ver… dinos Angie, se podría decir que tú eres una chica de carácter, ¿Cómo planeas tener a Ash?

Angie: con mi gran toque femenino

Narrador: si como no, si tú eres femenina yo soy el rey del mundo. Ahora tenemos a una de las líderes de gimnasio más rudas que puede haber

Maylene: en realidad yo quiero estar con Dawn, pero al llegar pude ver que también me siento muy atraída por Ash así que espero ganar

Narrador: y esas fueron las palabras de Maylene, ahora vallamos con la chica que le robo su primer beso a Ash… aunque… no estoy muy seguro de eso así que vallamos a por las dos ¡Melody y Latias!

Melody: ¡yo ganare el concurso, además demostré que en las islas naranja Ash se sonrojo cuando lo bese!

Latias: yo bese a Ash en la boca así que espero que él decida que ira conmigo y no con las otras

Narrador: y ellas fueron Melody y Latias, ahora vallamos con tambien alguien dura… estoy hablando de Anabel

Anabel: hola, estoy…

Narrador: bonitas palabras

Anabel: pero…

Narrador: tenemos también a eterna rival de nuestra loli favorita, estoy hablando de Georgia

Georgia: hola a todos, esa plana no podrá vencerme y yo ganare el derecho de estar con Ash

Narrador: pero ella no es la única rival de este lugar, también tenemos a la rival de Serena y estoy hablando de la confitera Miette

Miette: tendré a Ash para mí y esa del pelo oxigenado no podrá quitármelo, además mis dulces son mejores que los de ella y los puedo untar en mi cuerpo para el disfrute de Ash

Narrador: bonitas palabras, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Salvia

Salvia: porsiacaso Narrador, yo tengo una gran cantidad de dinero que te puede servir para…

Narrador: si, lo sé, por eso ya entre en tu cuenta bancaria y drene todo el dinero. Tus castillos ahora son míos y tu estas en la quiebra

Salvia: (O_O)

Narrador: y de esa forma inicia el reality, esperamos la colaboración de todos para que esto funcione… vaya que estoy enfermo

Johanna: bueno hija, ven que te enseñare a cómo manejar a las chicas ganadoras en la noche de bodas

Johanna se llevó arrastrando a su hija por los pasillos mientras ella llevaba en su mano una cosa… no querrán saber lo que ella lleva… ¿oigan, han visto a Bonnie y Max?

Delia: no, ahora que lo dices, no los eh visto

Narrador: bueno, ya aparecerán…

Luego de la presentación de las concursantes, todos se fueron a dormir. Claro esta que en la habitación de Korrina se escucharon gritos toda la noche así que por eso es que no podrán dormir bien toda la noche los demás miembros de la casa. Al siguiente día en el desayuno… ¿alguien me puede decir porque el cuatro ojos está en una silla de ruedas?

Max: Bonnie…. Bonnie está loca… ella me ato con cadenas y me violento toda la noche…

Bonnie: señora Delia, señora Johanna, gracias por los consejos

Narrador: ok, todo esto se está yendo de las manos. Todas las demás chicas aparecieron, Ash estaba rodeado de todos sus pokémon pues ahora temía que las chicas hagan algo debido a que ellas puede que no estén en un episodio… vaya Wholock, se te ve muy contento

Wholock: ¡así es, por eso ahora mismo me voy a buscar un anillo de bodas!

Korrina: y yo me iré a buscar mi vestido

Korrina jala a Dawn para que le acompañe pues son las únicas que no concursaran… vaya que esto será interesante

Productor: ¡Narrador eres un genio, los directivos quieren ponerte a cargo de narrador principal en otros fic!

Narrador: eso es estupendo, iré ahora mismo a firmar…. pero antes, esto CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Narrador: díganme señores directivos, ¿es cierto que quieren ponerme como narrador de los otros fic que Wholock dejo de narrar?

Director 1: pues si, el rating crece como la espuma

Director 2: eres un genio, lo que hiciste fue una buena jugada

Narrador: gracias

Director 3: pero…

Narrador: ¿pero?

Director 4: el público quiere que la mostaza inmortal también participe del reality

Director 5: si, también quieren que la chica de la falda corta también participe. Lo de la patinadora la dejan en paz pues se hiso la novia del antiguo narrador

Narrador: ósea, ¿quieren que haga que Ash y Dawn participen?

Director 6: si, y si lo no haces te meteremos en un costal de papas y te lanzaremos al mar no sin antes hacerte heridas para que agonices con el contacto del agua salada

Narrador: (O_O)

Luego de esa traumática amenaza, me fui a mi oficina a pensar en cómo es que voy a hacer para lograr que esos dos estén dentro del reality… no había nada que hacer, así que me puse a ver la televisión usando los canales del mundo pokémon… oh vaya, un anuncio del gobierno… parece que el presidente de Kanto está en una conferencia de prensa y hablando sobre algo relacionado con el equipo rocket

Presidente: tranquilidad, el problema con los malvados del equipo rocket se solucionara. Simplemente, hay que esperar sentados

Periodista: presidente, usted es un inepto

Presidente: lo sé. Pero gracias a este inmenso monumento echo con chocolate sólido, todos volverán a votar por mí

El presidente se va a una cortina y la jala revelando una inmensa estatua de Arceus elaborada con chocolate, los periodistas empezaron a aplaudir y a alabar al presidente por eso… [ಠ_ಠ] y yo que pensaba que solo en mi mundo los políticos son inútiles... seguí pasando los canales y vi un anuncio un poco llamativo… demasiado diría yo

Interrumpimos estos comerciales para presentar un reporte especial. Acabamos de recibir la foto de unos jóvenes acusados por el acoso sexual a niños (muestra la foto donde aparece Brock, Clemont, Gurkinn, Drew) si ven a estos jóvenes manténgase lo más alejado posible y contacte a los policías se cree que estas personas son homosexuales, pedófilos y ultra peligrosos también por el hecho de que tienen secuestrado a un chico de cabello purpura identificado como Paul. También se cuenta que uno de los chicos tiene un robot parecido a una joven cuyo nombre no divulgaremos por su protección. Eso sería todo por ahora volvemos con la publicidad barata que hacen los negocios de hoy en día.

Nunca te has preguntado por no logras vender productos a pesar de tener anuncios tan grandes como el legendario slifer el productor ejecutivo… digo… mega-rayquaza. Pues yo tengo esa respuesta no es un anuncio creado por "Los Publicitarios" una agencia creada de la comunidad para la comunidad si no nos creen escuchen estos clientes satisfechos.  
>Mujer: Gracias a Los Publicitarios al fin pude hacer crecer mi guardería pokémon y todo por esa publicidad que estuvo hasta en los rincones más pobres de la región de kalos….<br>Hombre: Gracias a Los Publicitarios pude hacer crecer mi negocio de power save… digo, mi escuela para entrenamiento pokémon, ahora cada día tengo pedidos que ni siquiera un delfín podría contar…..  
>Como ven nuestra publicidad ha mejorado a estas pequeñas empresas es más le damos una garantía que si a los 30 días no logramos atraer a la gente necesaria te devolvemos el dinero. Así que esperas ¡llama ya! Al 938-4859-Los publicitarios. Los Publicitarios no se hacen responsables al uso ilegal a que le den a los anuncios o a las ventas ilícitas que hagan con esta.<p>

Narrador: esto sí que es raro… muy raro…

Los bosques y Montañas nos donan más del 60% por ciento de pokémon actuales. El océano dona el 50 % del agua para los pokémon terrestres y voladores. El sol y el oxígeno nos donan el 100% para que la vida para que florezca. Pero ¿Y tú que vas a donar?.  
>Con solo 10 pokedolares diarios tú ayudas a la protección del mundo y la lucha contra las franquicias Wholock causantes de millones de muertes diarias de pokémon debido a la cacería discriminada de pokémon para ser servidos como comida rápida. ¡GreePoke lucha por ellos lucha por ti! <em><strong>Mensaje creado y Patrocinado por GreenPoke "En la lucha a la protección Pokémon"<strong>_

Bueno, esto es raro y creo que me dejara con traumas. De esa forma y luego de haber visto comerciales más perturbadores que los que hay en mi mundo. Decidí bajar al mundo y me encontré con mi buen amigo Wholock que noto mi tristeza

Wholock: oye Narrador, ¿te ves triste?

Narrador: pues si… … … … En ese momento, empecé a contarle mi dilema a Wholock y saber si el me podía ayudar en algo para solucionar todo el problema

Wholock: sabes, eso es algo que también eh estado pensando. Quizás a mí me guste esa pareja, pero creo que deberíamos de extender mas todo esto, además ya estoy cansado de verlos juntos y en vista que ando todo el día con Korrina… creo que me entiendes

Narrador: pues si, por cierto ¿Cómo te va con Korrina?

Wholock: bien, aun no tenemos día programado para a boda pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Narrador: sabes que ella se acostó con el mostaza

Wholock: pues no, ese día ella no pudo pues todas las demás chicas se amontonaron y no la dejaron

Narrador: (O_O) vaya que eres un tipo con…

Wholock: ¡tengo una idea, una idea en la que no perderás el trabajo y en el cual yo podre disfrutar como es que se pelean por el inmortal!

Narrador: te escucho

Wholock: necesitaremos que crees un altar de piedra, un cuchillo, una cabra o mejor un gogoat pues es más fácil conseguir uno en este lugar y por últimos necesitaremos a 50 vírgenes

Narrador: (O_O) ¿para qué quieres eso?

Wholock: tu solo déjamelo a mi

En ese momento, use todos mis poderes sobrenaturales y le di a Wholock todo lo necesario. Wholock empezó a decir unas palabras que no entendí para nada y… creo que voy a vomitar por lo que estoy viendo

Wholock: ¡giratina, ahora te convoco y ven a mí!

Giratina: ¡tu de nuevo, todavía que el sacrificio que me mandaron me dejo con el estómago descompuesto yo…!

Wholock: descuida giratina, esta vez te traje cosas mejores

Giratina: asi que 50 mujeres vírgenes… interesante… te escucho

Wholock: necesito que abras un portal al mundo espejo y también que me des un laboratorio de ultima generación… o mejor olvida eso último que te pediré otra cosa aparte de eso

Giratina: de acuerdo

No se que demonios intentara hacer, pero Giratina está abriendo un portal y Wholock esta entrando… … … ¿ese es Ash… y porque esta forcejeando con Wholock?

Wholock: ¡giratina, necesito que pongas toda su conciencia en un polvo para digerir via oral!

Giratina: de acuerdo

Giratina rodeo a Ash con una nube oscura… luego este desapareció… (O_O) esto se está yendo de las manos… Ash ahora es polvo y Wholock está que pone ese polvo en una bolsa… luego de eso Giratina se fue…

Wholock: descuida, lo que hice fue hacer que Ash se convierta en un polvo para que nuestro Ash se lo tome y tenga una personalidad compartida. El Ash espejo es algo mujeriego así que cuando Ash normal lo tome, el tendrá una fusión de personalidades haciendo que empiece a querer a las demás chicas por igual y se sienta confundido al respecto. Eso hará que el participe y Dawn desesperada al ver eso también participara

Narrador: ¡eres un genio! por cierto, tienes la ropa toda desarreglada y también te ves muy cansado ¿qué te sucedió?

Wholock: digamos que conocí a la Korrina espejo

Narrador: al parecer tuviste mucha diversión

Wholock: sep, digamos que estuvimos en la torre maestra mientras que su abuelo estaba de viaje ¡ahora vallamos a esa mansión para seguir con el reality!

De esa forma, mi voz y él se fueron a la mansión… digamos que en ese momento todos están cenando, Ash está temblando pues en cualquier momento puede suceder algo que atente contra su vida… ¡haber mis concursantes! ¿Cómo la están pasando hoy?

Korrina: oye Narrador, ¿viste a mi novio?

Narrador: si, estaba conmigo ayudándome en algunas cosas… pero bueno, en unas horas se revelara quien es la primera en irse de la casa y digamos que los resultados son muy aplastantes… como les iba diciendo, la chica que se valla de la mansión tendrá que…

En ese momento, las puertas se abren, Wholock trae una catapulta y dice –la afortunada será amarrada para luego ser lanzada desde la catapulta hacia lo más lejos de la mansión… por cierto Korrina, en el dormitorio hablamos– mientras que a Korrina le empezaban a salir corazones en los ojos, las chicas pensaban en lo doloroso que sería ser lanzado desde esa catapulta, Dawn se imaginaba en lanzar a todas las chicas, Delia y Johanna se imaginaban muchas cosas usando esa catapulta, Bonnie pensaba en poner en practica todo lo aprendido a un nivel más extremo y usarlo en Max mientras que este tragaba saliva debido a lo que le pasara, por último, Ash quería morirse pues no sabía que haría por todo lo que estaba pasando. Llego la mañana, todas las chicas estaban presentes mientras que Ash temía por su vida, Korrina y Wholock no bajaban pero ya me imagino él porque

Narrador: (con sobre en mano) bien chicas, hoy día puede que una o varias se vallan… así que primero leeré los nombres de las chicas más queridas por la audiencia… …. … … Iris, May… ustedes son queridas por el público

May e Iris empezaron a saltar de la emoción, ambas sabían que no sería expulsada

Narrador: muy bien, ahora para las que se van… tenemos un empate de dos chicas, Georgia y Anabel… Who… o demonios, lo olvide… ¡asistentes, entren y se las llevan!

En eso, varias personas empezaron a rodear a Georgia y a Anabel, las amarraron y las pusieron en la catapulta y ambas salieron volando hasta perderse en el horizonte… vaya que fue bonito ver eso… todas las chicas se asustaron mientras que Dawn gozaba con eso. Ash estaba con un vaso de agua con unas pastillas para intentar calmar sus nervios

Narrador: bueno, también tenemos una chica que ah estado arrasando el marcador pues es la más votada para irse… ¡TODOS, AMARREN A MISTY Y ARROJENLA DE AQUÍ LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE!

Mis asistentes empezaron a rodear a Misty y ella tenía la pokéball de gyarados lista para atacar, las demás chicas empujaron a los asistentes y entre todas amarraron a Misty para luego lanzrla por la catapulta –y de esa forma se va la plana de esta casa– dijo May al ver a Misty perderse en el cielo

Narrador: bueno… creo que esta fue una experiencia algo rara… ¡voten por la siguiente!

Las horas pasaron, las demás chicas empezaron a planear cada una un plan para hacer que Ash este con ellas pues querían salvar su pellejo de las votacioens y asegurarse con Ash de una vez. Ash estaba en el jardín pensando que debería de hacer, en eso, una castaña se le acerca

Ash: ¿May?

May: hola Ash, ¿puedo sentarme?

Ash: claro

Ambos chicos se ponen a conversar –despues de que nos despedimos, te extrañe mucho– dijo May al mismo tiempo que le dio un beso a Ash dejándolo fuera de si –sabes, yo tambien te eh extrañado– dijo Ash devolvierndole el beso… ¡Wholock, donde… maldita sea, póngase un ropa!

Korrina: ¡¿Por qué vienes a espiarnos?!

Wholock: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Narrador: ¡hablar contigo en privado y ahora!

Wholock: espérame Korrina, ya vuelvo

Wholock se viste y luego sale y me dice –¿Qué sucede?–

Narrador: ¿le diste ese polvo a Ash?

Wholock: pues si, las convertí en calmantes

Narrador: ¡eres un genio!

Luego de haber agradecido a Wholock, me disponía por irme, pero vi cómo es que Ash estaba hablando con las demás chicas del grupo… vaya, al parecer el muchacho va a tener diversión –¡narrador!– escuche como me gritaban, me di la vuelta y vi a una Dawn llorando

Narrador: ¿Qué sucede?

Dawn: es que… es que… Ash ahora esta con las otras chicas

Narrador: pobrecita… quizás Ash está sufriendo por algo que tu no puedes hacer y está buscando en las otras ese algo… luego de dejar a una Dawn más traumatizada, me dispuse a ir con mis jefes para contarle que Ash está cooperando y que va a parecer un verdadero reality

Director 1: pues eso es sorprendente, los niveles de audiencia están subiendo. Y mucho mejor con la modalidad "muerte instantánea"

Narrador: ¿muerte instantáneo?

En eso, uno de los directores prende el televisor, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Wholock estaba vestido de traje con un micrófono y varias tarjetas mientras que Korrina vestía de forma elegante mientras que sus dos lucarios estaban al lado de ella

Korrina: y de esa forma, una nueva integrante se une al reality. Den paso a Dawn Berlitz

Dawn: ¡luchare por Ash así sea lo último que haga!

Wholock: ¡ese es el espíritu! ¡ahora las reglas cambias y entraremos al modo "muerte instantánea" así que voten por las únicas chicas que quieran que se queden y en el siguiente capítulo se verán quienes son las afortunadas en quedarse!

Korrina: así es, así que voten de una ves y veamos quienes se quedan por el amor de Ash

En eso, Ash aparece sentado en un trono mientras que Wholock y Korrina dicen al mismo tiempo: esta historia CONTINUARA

Directivo: vaya que Wholock es también demasiado hábil, ¿Quién fue el tonto que lo despidió?

**Sé que el cap fue corto, pero tengo cosas que hacer así que no puedo publicar mucho en estos días y posiblemente se extienda mas días así que este fic y otro (platino o BW2) serán los únicos a los que me dedique de forma más completa por un largo tiempo, en el siguiente cap aparecerán más reacciones con el Ash cambiado pues no puse mucho aquí que digamos, ademas que ahora se podría decir que Ash estaría un poco mas dispuesto a aceptar a las chicas**


End file.
